Moments
by terriberri23
Summary: Once titled Girls Just wanna have fun. It was suppose to be only a one-shot but I decided to add more chapters. Each chapter is going to be a moment between Don and Jess. No connection between chapters and still no plot just fluff and smut
1. Girls Just Wanna have Fun

A/N:So I don't usually write smut but this idea wouldn't leave me along. Enjoy! and review:)

This moment occurs after Season 5 Episode 20: Prey

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Jess strolled into her apartment after an extremely long day at work; she couldn't wait to order take out, take a nice long soothing bubble bath, and crash early. She would have made plans with her boyfriend: but as she was leaving the precinct, he was just going out on a case. Jess wasn't too disappointed. She was exhausted and she hadn't had a night to herself since she started dating Don five months ago. That's why she had purposely declined going to Sully's with the guys tonight. Jess tossed her keys on the kitchen counter and flicked through the mail she picked up on the way up. _Bill, bill, and another bill, _she thought and sighed, tossing them back onto the counter.

Jess made her way across the apartment to the living room and saw her answering machine was blinking red; she clicked the play button and walked into her bedroom, listening at the same time.

_"Jessie, it's Dad," her father's voice came through the machine. "Haven't heard from you in a few days, just checking in. Are you coming to dinner Sunday? Sherry wants to know. Love ya." _

_Next unheard message. "Jess, Tasha and I are going to the China club Saturday night," Abby's voice echoed through, "if you're not too busy chasing bad guys or doing this mystery guy you should join us. Call me." Jess was a tomboy; she was always one of the guys, but Abigail and Natasha were her girls. The three had been best friends as long as Jess could remember._

_"Sis, it's Michael," her second youngest older brother's voice came next. "Just calling to remind you, Mia's piano recital is next Thursday night. Do what you have to do to make it. Or you will be blacklisted by a six year old. Later, Chickadee." Beep. End of messages. _

Jess made a mental note to return their calls later, and to talk to O'Bryan about getting Thursday night off. Jess walked over to her iPod doc and pressed play letting her favorite unwinding song blast through the speakers. "Oh girls just want to have -That's all they really want, some fun, when the working day is done, Girls - they want to have fun, Oh girls just want to have fun," Jess sang at the top of her lungs as she slipped her jeans off, followed by her shirt. Jess began to dance around moving towards her dresser to look for Don's NYPD t-shirt. She had claimed it after the first night they had spent together. The item was now her favorite thing to wear to bed; she continued to sing as she dug for the shirt, _Where the hell did it go? _It wasn't in the hamper since she hadn't worn anything to bed the last couple of nights.

"Oh girls they want to have fun, Oh girls just want to have_,_" Don sang laughing as he leaned against the doorframe of her room and watched this amazing woman. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever known. She hadn't heard him come in since the music was so loud and her back was turned as she danced.

Jess spun around surprise, "How long have you been standing there? Better yet, how did you get in?"

"Long enough for me to see your little show; very sexy by the way," Don smirked. "And your door was unlocked, _again_."

"What happened to the case?" Jess asked as Don closed the distanced between them so he was standing behind her as she continued to search for the missing t-shirt.

"Closed," he replied placing his hands on her hips and pulling her back into him. He began to nuzzle her neck hitting that spot he knew would earn him a moan.

"Mmm," she moaned. Don smiled at her response. "I found it!" Jess said triumphantly pulling out the shirt. Jess moved out of Don's grasp and slipped it on.

"Why are you putting on more clothes?" Don demanded.

"Well," Jess smirked. "I have plans with Chinese food and a book. And I don't need to be in my underwear for that."

"I thought girls just wanted to have fun," Don chuckled.

Jess grinned before turning away from him and skipping over to the bed. She seductively spread herself across the bed; she lifted her torso up with her elbows. "Oh we do," she announced taking her two thumbs and looping them into the rib of her teal green thong. Sitting up, she slowly lowered them down her thighs to her feet. She lifted one foot out and raising the other foot; she twirled the panties before kicking them off in the direction of Flack.

Don didn't move; he could feel himself growing hard from her little strip tease, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. He looked down at the panties that landed at his feet and back at her. "Yeah, I bet you do," he replied. "You must have been thinking about having fun, when you chose these to wear to work this morning."

Jess giggled that intoxicating sound. "Well, tomorrow," she said strategically moving so the shirt rode up showing him her most delicate part. "When we're doing paperwork, you can be sure…I'll be wearing something very similar."

"Umm," Don groaned forcing his legs to move towards the bed, he positioned his knees on each side of her, effectively pinning her. Don lowered his head so his mouth was right next to her ear. "You're evil," he whispered. His warm breathe on her neck caused chills to run down her entire body.

"I've been told," Jess replied trying to regain some composure. He didn't need to know the power he held over her. Although, she suspected he had figured out that he had the ability to turn her to a puddle of jelly with just one look.

Don repositioned his head so his lips made contact with hers. The kiss started sweet and tender. He loved to kiss her: to taste her sweet lips. They always tasted like vanilla, strawberries, or watermelon depending on her lip-gloss choice for that day…today was watermelon. But the kiss soon deepened. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers wildly through his hair. Pulling him more firmly on top of her, their tongues fought for dominance, as usual, until one of them finally gave in - tonight it was Don. He let her explore his entire mouth with her tongue.

The need for oxygen forced them to break apart; Don hovered over her. Jess reached up to his tie and loosened the knot before yanking it over his head and tossing it to the floor. She took hold of his suit jacket and pulled it down over his shoulders; she got it down as far as she could from her position, so he lifted his body up and hauled it the rest of the way off tossing it to the floor. Jess reached up while Don was still sitting up and undid the buttons on his shirt, one by one; as she did she moved her head so her lips could collide with his chest. As she roamed his chest with her lips, Don removed his shirt letting it fall to the floor. Don slipped away from her, standing up long enough to push off his pants and add them to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. "Still thinking about that book?" he asked as he rejoined her on the bed; climbed back on top of her.

"Shut up," Jess ordered. Don smiled letting his hands fall to her hips to roam up her tone torso until each hand encountered a breast through her shirt.

He took them fully in his hands giving them each a gentle squeeze. Using the pads of his thumb he circled around the nipple causing them to become erect. Jess lifted her arms and pushed Don away. Raising herself to sitting position, she wrapped her arms around herself taking hold of the ends of her t-shirt and pulling it up over her head letting it fall to the floor. Don smiled, moved his head to find her lips once more and reached around her back; she slid them up to her bra hooks unclasping them with ease. Don reached back to her front and slowly lowered the strap down her shoulder placing kisses along the collarbone creating a trail until his lips found her breast. Don slowly began to kiss around her breast before taking the nipple completely into his mouth sucking and biting which elected a moan from its owner. Jess buckled her hips against Don, trying to get him to move those lips south. "Is there something you want, Detective?" Don laughed.

"You're a detective, figure it out," Jess teased rising her hips again.

Don chuckled but didn't grant her request. Instead, he shifted his mouth to her other breast and begin to pleasure it in the same way. Taking the breast into his mouth, he started to lick around the nipple. He could feel Jess began to squirm underneath him. She pushed on his shoulder trying to get him to take a hint. Don knew she was getting inpatient and frustrated with him; it made it that much hotter. Don took his hands and firmly pressed them against her hips to hold her still as he continued his attack on her chest.

Jess let out another moan. She knew what would cause Don to change direction but wasn't going to do it. No matter the torture he was putting her through, she was not going to beg. Jess let her hands stray from the stationary position of his shoulders down his back letting her nails dig in and whispered in his ear sweet nothings in French. Her speaking French had become one of his weaknesses. Don smiled giving into her wishes; he moved his lips away from her breast to the grove between and began to kiss his way down her body. His lips made direct contact with her inner thigh for a brief moment just long enough to tease her. His lips being so close to her sent shivers down her spine. Don turned and moved to her other thigh and began to glide his tongue along it up and stopping right before where she wanted, needed it to be.

"Mmm," Jess moaned. He was driving her insane and she needed him now, so she decided to give in. "Donnie, please," she begged.

"See all you had to do was use your manners," Don said in that cocky tone that turned her on. Without giving her the opportunity to respond, his tongue was inside her sensitive area. Slipping in and out, licking and flicking around her clit. "Oh," Jess groaned as his tongue went deeper hitting a more delicate spot. Jess trying to get him to go even further inside her. She was so close; however, just as fast as he had entered her, his tongued move smoothly out and didn't return. Jess was about to become very annoyed when instead of his tongue, one of Don's fingers entered her. Pushing in and out. "Oh, God yes!" Jess moaned as Don pushed another finger into her. That did it: everything inside of her exploded.

Jess panted for breath and Don smiled, happy with himself, and removed his fingers from inside of her. Jess regained control of herself; she grabbed hold of him catching him off guard and flipped them over, reversing positions so she was now straddling him. Giving her the control now. "Jess," Don groaned. He knew he was in for it now. He hadn't planned on giving her the chance to torture him back.

"What?" she smirked.

"Don't," Don pleaded. His teasing had made a nice tent in his boxers now he was done torturing her; he was ready for a release.

"Here's a lesson for you, Detective," Jess declared; she lowered her mouth down to his ear and whispered, "Payback is a bitch."

"Umm!" Don growled.

Jess lowered her head into the crook of his neck. She gently sucked on his earlobe. That simple action caused Don to wiggle underneath her. She grinned; she was going to enjoy this. Her tongue slid down his neck and she caressed that one spot on his neck that would invoke a response from him. Don groaned and went to move his hands so he could flip her. After all, he was stronger. "Don't even think about it," Jess warned against his neck. "Don't make me cuff you again, Detective."

Don stopped. Instead he let his hands move to her back, his fingers wandering down to her ass where he gave her a little slap drawing a gasp from her.

"You are in trouble now," Jess stated. Her tongue wandered over his chest and down to the rib of his boxers. Time to rid him of the constricting garment, she hooked her thumbs into the boxers and with a torturously slow pace pulled them down over Don's body. She tossed them and she gently grabbed a hold of him, fondling him. She moved her hand up and down his shaft. "Jessica," he cried out. She ignored his pleas and began to lick around the tip of his head. She could feel Don quiver beneath her, but she wasn't done yet. Jess began to flick and lick the tip with her tongue and grabbed his balls squeezing tenderly with her hands.

"Fuck!" Don swore grabbing hold of the sheets.

Jess opened her mouth wider, taking his fully erect penis completely into her mouth. She slithered up and down. "Jessie," he warned. She knew what he could take and he was now at the peak. And she was ready to feel him inside of her. Jess removed her mouth and repositioned herself so she was directly on him. With one sift movement, Don slid inside her. He grabbed hold of her hips and flipped her, so once again Don was on top. He slowly began pumping in and out of her. His pace started slow, Jess wrapped her legs around him resting just below his ass. Her hips pushing against him, begging him to speed his pace. Don granted her request and thrust deeper and faster inside her. Their bodies grinding together in perfect harmony.

Neither wanted to let go of their control first. However, Don thrust further inside hitting her g-spot and forcing Jess, once again, over the edge. She screamed his name with curse words mixed in English and French. Her screaming his name and the French caused Don to follow her over the edge.

Panting, Don removed his cock from her still wet pussy. Don pulled a sheet up over them, their legs still entwined with each other. Jess rested her head on Don's chest and Don wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They lay still for a few minutes both still attempting to catch their breaths. Don spoke first, "I have to agree with you."

"About what?" Jess asked confused.

"Girls _really _just want to have fun," Don smirked.


	2. Paperwork

This moment occurs after Season 5 Episode 15: The party's over

Paperwork:

Flack looked up from his desk to glance at the clock on the wall; he sighed when it read quarter after eight on Friday night. His shift had ended an hour ago and he had been about to leave for Sully's to have a couple of cold ones with the boys. However, before he had a chance O'Bryan announced to the bullpen, "Too many people have been slacking off on their paperwork this week and don't dare leave until your stack is on my desk."

Unfortunately for Flack, he had been one of those who procrastinated this week when it came to completing his case files which left him with a mountain of work to do now.

Angell walked into the precinct; she had been out all day testifying in the Collin Clark case. After the jury came back with a guilty verdict on all counts, the DA, Ian Parker, had insisted on taking she and Stella, who also testified, out for a celebration dinner. Jess had Parker drop her off here instead of at her place because she planned on going to Sully's tonight, but she couldn't go dressed in the skirt suit she wore to court. She had clothes in her locker, so it made sense to change here; that way she could walk and wouldn't need a cab. She was still finding the finical fallout from the NYPD pay freeze, even if it had ended. She looked around: the precinct was practically empty. Jess didn't expect anything else: it _was_ Friday night. Those that were lucky enough to have it off had left hours ago and those that were stuck doing the graveyard shift had already been called out. Jess's eyes landed on one detective at his desk. _What's he doing here? _she thought. They had plans to meet at Sully's and hang out as 'friends;' to leave separately and then he would show up to her place. It was a good plan.

"Flack," Jess greeted strolling over to his desk. "What are you doing here?"

Don raised his eyes and let them roam down over her. Jess always looked good, but she was strictly a jeans and t-shirt or sweater girl. Pant suits for court. Dates might put her in dress pants. Therefore, Don had never seen her in a skirt or a dress. This particular skirt was your classic black skirt, nothing special - nothing provocative - but it caused a reaction in Don's pants. He realized he been staring, but Jess didn't make a comment just had a goofy grin on her face. She knew what she did to him.

"Umm," Don stumbled finding his voice. "Paperwork, O'Bryan is keeping me hostage until it's done."

"I was once told to do my paperwork as it came in; if not, I would be screwed. It was good advice, Detective," she motioned towards her desk, which was clear of any folders.

"Easier to give advice than to take it," Flack joked. Jess smiled. "What do you got there?" he asked noticing the shopping bag in her hand.

"Just something I bought while the jury deliberated," Jess smirked. "_Pour les yeux de mes petit-ami."_

"No idea what you just said," Don replied laughing. He really needed to learn French or have his translator around 24/7.

"I know," Jess smiled evilly. "I guess I'll see you at Sully's later."

"If I ever get this done," Flack moaned.

* * *

Jess stood with her locker open, she slipped out of her suit jacket, hanging it in her locker. Her fingers tugged the blouse out of the skirt and she began to undo the buttons, she reached the last one when she felt the presences of someone behind her; a hand brushed against the crook in her back and his breath on her neck. "Can I help you detective?" Jess asked trying to keep her composure.

Don gently brushed her wavy curls away from her neck and placed his lips on her soft skin earning a moan from her. Jess turned herself to face Don: eyes met and lips collided. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer into her and Don let his hands flow down over her back coming to a rest on her backside.

Jess pulled back, "Donnie, we ca…" she started to say but Don cut her off with his lips, "I know," he mumbled against her mouth. "Dangerous but it's hot."

_Damn, _she thought; he was right. The possibility of getting caught was even more of a turn on. However, she could not have sex in the middle of the locker room. Jess smiled as she spotted the tiny supply closet in the far corner: the answer to the problem. Jess pushed her lips against Don's once more. "Follow me," she whispered pulling back and taking his hand before leading him towards the closet.

"Jess," Don said when he realized what she was thinking. "Do you see the size of that?"

"Yeah," she said in a flirtations tone, "it's going be tight quarters. Now you can join me,"

Jess went on, "or I can go in _alone_."

That send chills throughout his body. "Open the door," Don commanded trying not to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was getting to him. But Jess knew.

"Yes sir," Jess mocked turning the knob and opening the door. She backed in, reached out and grabbed Don by the shirt; she pulled him in with her. The door closed behind them. Jess was right it was a tight squeeze, forcing them to firmly press their bodies against each other.

Don crashed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting them rest on her lower back. Jess jerked him closer to her, tightening her grasp around his neck. Their typical fight for dominance started to unfold until Jess gave in. Don's tongue roamed every centimeter of her mouth which caused Jess to moan. Without breaking contact, Don brought his arms around to her front. Letting them glide over Jess's upper body, he permitted his fingers to lightly sweep along her breasts causing her to shudder against him and moved his hands up to her shoulders. His hands slipped under her blouse and down over her shoulders, taking the item to the floor.

Oxygen became a requirement and they were forced to break apart. Jess reached behind her back for the zipper on her skirt, but Don reached out taking a hold of her tiny wrists.

"Leave it on," he whispered.

Jess gave him a look but didn't question it. She wiggled out of his grasp and moved her hands to his belt as his lips made contact with her neck. Jess struggled with the item; it was difficult to get it undone from the position and with the distraction of his lips nuzzling against her ear and neck. She was receiving no help from its owner. Jess finally got the belt unbuckled, her hands moved to the button and zipper of his pants. On the way her fingers grazed along his hardness. Don moaned into her neck and decided to help her out. He extracted himself from her long enough to pull his pants down over his body and step out of them. Don then pushed his body against hers again, beginning to grind his hard self against her. He found his way to her breasts rubbing them through her midnight-blue bra. Jess moaned and let her neck drop back from the pleasure she was receiving.

Don removed his hands from their location and let them roam down her torso, down to her long legs. His hands moved up her inner thigh until they found the rib of the matching thong. He looped his fingers into the garment and, with an agonizingly slow pace, tugged the garment down over her, tossing the blue thong on the floor. Don released himself from her grip in order to rid himself of his restricting boxers. Jess took a hold of Don and forcefully pulled him back towards her. He wrapped his arms around Jess's lower back lifting her up and pushing her against the wall. Jess draped her legs around him. Don placed one hand on the wall for support and with the other he jerked the skirt up around her waist.

This was obviously a quickie; they were in a supply closet. No room or time for much foreplay. Even without it they were both aroused. Don slipped his fully erect penis into her awaiting wet pussy and began to pump himself in and out. Jess grinded her hips back against him, begging him to pick up the pace. She wanted, needed, to reach her peak. Don gave into her and lunged harder, faster, and deeper inside her. Again and again, pumping in and out, harder and harder, faster and faster. "Yes! Oh yes, Donnie," Jess cried out while pleasure floated through her. Don could feel her body tremble against his as she reached her climax. Jess lowered her head so her lips could place sweet kisses on his neck; her fingers dug into his shoulders and she pushed her body harder against his. Forcing Don to follow, releasing his fluid into Jess.

Don pulled out and tenderly lowered Jess back to the floor. He reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. Lovingly, he kissed her forehead and reconnected his lips to hers. "Well that was a first," he chuckled against her mouth.

Jess smirked, "Get dressed, Detective. You still have a pile of paperwork to complete."

Don laughed, but started to redress. He'd just fastened his belt when he felt Jess's hand reach into his pants pocket. "What are you doing?" he asked pulling out what she had put in there. "Aren't you going to need these?" Don asked looking at her thong in his hand.

"I'm wearing jeans. I can go commando," Jess replied and smiled at the reaction on Don's face. "Consider it incentive."

"Incentive for?" Don asked.

Jess leaned into him and whispered into his ear, "For getting out of here."

"Umm," Don groaned. "You are going to be the death of me." But he put the thong back into his pocket. He'd play her game.

Jess giggled and opened the door. Jess walked back over to her locker to really get ready for Sully's and Don started to head towards the door to get that paperwork done. "Angell," he called as he remembered why he came down here to begin with; he turned and headed back towards her locker.

"Yeah," Jess answered.

"What was in that bag from earlier?" he asked. "And what the hell did you say?"

"_Oh that_, nothing special. It's just black, see through, lacy and consider it another incentive," Jess smiled only answering one of his questions.

Don groaned again, just thinking about what kind of lingerie she had brought. "Don," Jess said interrupting his thoughts. "Paperwork."

"You know what, Detective?" Don asked.

"No," Jess replied. "What?"

"You should always do your paperwork as it comes in. If not, you're going be here on a Friday night not getting screwed," Don replied twisting the advice he gave her years before.

"Meet you at my place in an hour," Jess giggled. Don nodded and started to walk out of the locker room, he heard her call out after him, "One hour, Detective, or I take things into my own hands, another piece of motivation for ya."

An involuntary shiver went down Don's back, "Death of me."

Don thought to himself as he walked out of the locker room, he had learned an important lesson tonight: Never would he put of his paperwork _again_.

The end!


	3. Stories

This Moment occurs after Season 5 episode 22: Yahrzeit

Stories:

Don rested his feet up in his recliner. It been a grueling day at the office; one of those days that made him question why he even bothered…with any of it. He let his head fall back and Klaus's words rung through his ears, _We should have killed them all. _Racism and hate crimes never set well with him. Only cases involving kids or violence against women got to him more. However, the day was over and Don was determined to force today out of his mind: there was a Ranger game on in an hour and he was going to relax and enjoy the game. Don reached over for the remote and turned on the pre-game.

"Don't get too hopeful," Jess warned walking out of the kitchen into the living room carrying two beers and wearing_ only _one of Don's shirts. "Rangers don't stand a chance against the Devils."

"Cocky," Don smirked. "Willing to put your money where your mouth is?"

Jess rolled her eyes, "I'm not betting against you." She wandered over to where Don rested; placing the beers on the end table before climbing onto Don's lap. She lay sideways letting her feet dangle over the side of the recliner.

"Why is that?" Don smirked, "Know I'll win?"

"Shut up," Jess sassed. "Or I'm drinking your beer."

"Awe, I'm touched that you brought me a beer," Don taunted. "When did you get all domesticated?"

"I'm being a good girlfriend," Jess smirked. "But don't get too used to it."

"You're being nice 'cause of my case," Don assumed.

"I heard this one was tough," Jess admitted. "I ran into Stella on the way out and she mentioned to me that Abraham Klein well Klaus. And that Danny got a two-week suspension without pay for his altercation with Elgers. But that's not the only reason I'm being nice."

"No, you're being nice to get me into bed," Don joked. Which earned him a slap in the chest from Jess.

"Really? 'Cause me being bad usually gets you into bed." Jess bantered.

Don chuckled and was about to continue their game when Jess lightly place her hand on his cheek. "You're okay, right?" she asked turning the conversation serious.

"I'm fine," Don answered letting his fingers dance up her arm taking the hand stroking his cheek into his hand and began to trace circles around the tattoo that orbited her wrist.

"'Cause if you're not," Jess went on, "you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Don lowered his head to brush his lips lightly against hers. "I know, Jessie," he muttered against her lips.

"But you're fine," Jess said letting her forehead lean against his. She understood not wanting to talk after tough cases: sometimes she didn't.

"So what is the deal with this?" Don asked changing the subject.

"With?" Jess questioned back.

"This," Don smirked lifting her marked wrist and laying his lips lightly on her tattoo, "and this." He moved down her trim leg to her foot and drummed his fingers against the symbol that was imprinted there. "And this," bringing his hands back up to her hip and letting them softly tap against the tattoo. "And this." He let his hand slide over to the inner part of her thigh and rotated his finger around that tattoo before taking his hands and letting them wander to her lower back to her last tattoo.

"My tats," Jess giggled. "Why are you obsessed with them?"

"I'm not," Don argued.

"You asked me on our first date about them," Jess replied. "Do you think there's big, crazy, sexy stories behind them?"

Don shrugged, "But you promised me on said date to tell me someday. And I think the stories and reasons for these are important to you; enough for you to permanently engrave your body."

Jess lifted her foot deciding to give in. He needed a distraction and she was going to be it. "It's the symbol for friendship, self explanatory. My best friends, Abby, Tasha, and I got it when we graduated from high school. We wanted something to link us, so no matter what path we took we would never forget each other."

"Let me guess, Abby's idea," Don said. He had the opportunity to met Abby and Tasha a few weeks ago and learned rather quickly that putting the three of them together was trouble; so he could only imagine the trouble they got into as teenagers if what he witnessed was the calm version.

"This one I get," Don said moving his hands to her lower back raising the shirt so he could touch her bare skin.

"I got Saint Michael when I got accepted to the academy and had my badge number added when I received it," Jess explained. She smirked and pulled up her shirt above her waist and spread open her legs, "A blue butterfly."

"Again, self exploratory," Don said letting his fingers glide along the trim of the tattoo.

"You have a thing for butterflies. But what does this mean…_espoir."_ He attempted to pronounce the French word that was entwined in cursive writing around the butterfly.

"I do like butterflies," Jess admitted. "I got this one when I was nineteen, but I wanted something more than a butterfly. A butterfly isn't original, so I insisted on _espoir_ which means hope. I was young and a little lost; I was trying to figure out who I was. When I decided to get this one, I decided to get something a little inspirational."

Don ran his fingers up to her hip stopping at her tattoo: A half moon with three stars entwined around it. "That one I got for my grandfather Angell," Jess explained. "Growing up we were close, still are. He used to tell me: 'Reach for the moon, Jessie bean, anyone can reach for the stars.'" Jess smiled moving her legs from the edge of the chair and pulling herself up so she was sitting up in order to switch positions. With ease she flipped her legs around his waist so she was straddling him.

"You have one more," Don pointed out.

Jess shrugged her shoulders and lowered her head letting her lips graze Don's neck. She heard him let out an involuntarily grunt. "That's a story for another day," She whispered into his ear purposely letting her warm breath tingle against his skin.

"That's the big, crazy, sexy story," Don tensed but decided they had talked enough for one night. He brought his hands to rest at her lower back where her Saint Michael tattoo was located.

Jess didn't comment instead she roamed her tongue up Don's neck until she came into contact with his inviting lips. Jess wanted to drive him nuts; she wanted to tease him. Jess started with a slow, sensual kiss. She slipped her tongue in and out of Don's mouth. Then she slowly pulled her tongue back in a way that made Don think she was about to stop — Jess began to lick his lips a little on the way out to entice him into her mouth again. Once his tongue was back inside, Jess wrapped her lips around it entirely and began to suck. She started with slow, gentle motions then switched to faster, harder ones. After a few seconds, Jess resumed their standard — but still very sexy — smooch.

Don removed one of his hands from her back to the top button of his shirt that she was wearing. "Uh-uh," Jess mumbled in the ultimate sexy voice, pulling back from him. "No touching," she ordered batting his fingers away from the button allowing her thumb and ring finger to slowly undo the first button showing off a small amount of skin. She then moved to the next button and the next until she had enough unfastened to reveal her firm, gorgeous breasts. Don extended his hand to touch her breasts, but Jess pulled back and smacked his hand away. Jess smirked and waved her finger in front of his face like he was a naughty boy, "What did I just tell you? No touching."

"I'm sorry," Don grinned. "I'm a bad boy, Ms. Angell." She had started the game, but he decided to take it up a notch and he definitely like the idea of the naughty school teacher.

Jess swallowed the laugh that form in the back of her throat. "Well, Donnie." She seductively said, "You know what happens to bad boys. They are…" Jess leaned forward allowing their bodies to touch and whispered the last part into his ear, "_Puni." _

Don moan. Jess felt the reaction she was triggering in his pants and smiled to herself. She tilted back taking away the little contact she had just granted him and moved her hands to the hem of the black undershirt he was wearing and with a painfully slow pace took the shirt up and over his head making sure her hands wandered over his chest once the shirt was removed; she began to slide her soft, warm lips down his chest. "Jess, you're killing me here," Don shivered underneath her lips.

"And I've only just started playing," Jess sneered. "Oh and it's Ms. Angell to you."

Don quivered and lifted his lower body trying to get Jess to shift the location of her lips. Jess obeyed but instead of moving down like she knew he wanted; Jess directed her lips upwards to hit that sensitive spot on his neck. "Not exactly where I meant, Ms. Angell." Don whispered.

"It's all a part of your _puni_," Jess sniggered.

"Ahhhh!" Don sighed.

Jess removed herself from Don, standing up in from of him. "Strip," she ordered.

"Yes, Madam," Don said giving her a salute. He pushed the front of the chair back into the recliner. He slipped out of the chair and pulled his pajama pants down his body, followed by his boxers. He extended his arms around Jess's waist and drew her into him.

"Don't even think about it," Jess warned. "I'm in control." She pushed Don back down into the recliner.

"So hot," Don smirked pulling the recliner back out.

Jess moved over to the recliner and mounted him once more resting herself around his legs just below his erect member. Jess laced her fingers around him and began to lightly stoke his hardness. Up and down his shaft she went earning her a loud groan. "Jess," he said, "I got to touch you; feel you."

Jess could read him like a book, the teasing was over. Don was at the edge and the teasing had pushed her close too. She was so wet, she just wanted him. Jess let go of him and gradually moved up his body. She took a hold of his hands and pressed them against her skin. Don quickly undid the rest of the buttons of the shirt pulling it down over her shoulders and completely off her body.

Jess repositioned herself so Don had access to enter her, but just as the tip of his penis touched the lips of her vagina; she pulled back effectively stopping him. Jess could see the surprise in Don's face which made it that much hotter. Jess just needed to keep herself under control long enough to finish her taunting. Jess took his rod into her hands and began slowly moving it along her clitoris.

"Fuck, Jess," Don cursed feeling like he was going to pop.

Jess released her hold on him and lowered her area onto his penis so he could enter her, which he did eagerly. The wetness between her thighs was a sensational feeling against his hardness. Don took a hold of her hips and he began to force himself deeper inside her.

"Awe," Jess moaned moving her body along with his.

"Am I still in trouble? Ms. Angell," Don chuckled.

"Just fuck me," Jess ordered.

Don decided to be a good little boy and listened to her. He raised his lower body thrusting further inside her. His lips collided with her neck and his fingers stroked her breasts before returning to her hips. They ground their bodies together, picking up the momentum. Jess smirked and gripped his shoulders for support; without warning, she lifted her hips so his penis came all the way out of her.

"You're killing me," Don whined over the lost of contact. Jess grinned and hovered there for a moment before bringing herself back down so he could enter her again. Don reentered, feeling that incredible feeling of entering her for the first time all over again and propelled himself further inside shooting his juice throughout her. Don losing his control sent Jess in the same direction.

Jess and Don lay into each others' arms in silence; only the noise from the game on the TV filled the room. Don kissed the top of her head and began to play with her tattoo on her wrist. "It's my favorite," Don stated out of the blue breaking the quiet.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"I think it means the most to you," Don replied. "I think whatever reasons you got it for, impacted your life."

Jess grinned. "Very obsessive, Detective."

"Who's winning?" Don asked changing the subject.

"I wasn't really paying attention," Jess replied. "And I got it for my mom."

Don glanced down at her surprised that she admitted that to him. Don knew Jess rarely talked about her mother. What he knew about Caroline Angell was pieced together from a dozen different conversations over the years. "You know my mother died when I was eight in a car crash."

"DUI right?" Don asked.

"Yeah, the driver of the other car had a blood alcohol content of 0.11%. He walked away without a scratch. He killed my mother and almost killed Michael, Ryan, and me," Jess explained trying not to get emotional; however, the tears had already begun to form in her eyes so she tried to hide it from Don.

Don rested his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so their eyes were locked, "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? And you don't need to hide anything from me. But if you don't want to talk about this incredibly personal subject, I understand."

"I got this tattoo when I turned sixteen," Jess smiled. "My mom had this bracelet that she wore all the time. It was passed to the oldest daughter in the Rousseau family for five generations counting my mother. On my sixteenth birthday I got the bracelet. I'm horrible with jewelry. I lose or damage it. I have half a dozen earrings in my jewelry box without a partner. My dad gave me a daughter's pride ring the year before and I managed to lose it within the first week I had it. I couldn't lose this bracelet or break it. But it was part of her and a connection to her. So I had it permanently engraved on my wrist, so it would be a part of me. So she was part of me." Jess was surprised with herself that she told him all that. She had never told anyone the symbol behind the tattoo-only her family and Abby and Tasha understood what it meant because they were there.

Don didn't reply to her personal confession, there was nothing he could say to change the fact that her mother was dead. He brought his lips down to her wrist and lightly planted kisses on the tattoo. "So, my case sucked," Don admitted. "Still willing to listen?" Letting her into the demons that would haunt him tonight.

A'N: Puni according to the translator is suppose to mean punished


	4. Best Birthday Ever

Best Birthday _Ever_

Jess laid the bowl she was carrying on the night table next to a sleeping Don. She had a surprise for the birthday boy; she took one last glance at herself in the mirror. Content with her appearance, she walked around to his side of the bed so she was directly in his line of sight and waited for the alarm she set to go off.

The buzzing rang through the room; Don reached out and slammed down the button making the irritating sound disappear. "Morning, Birthday Boy," Jess said alluringly.

The sexiness in her voice brought Don to a conscious state. He opened his eyes gazing at her. His breath hitched at what he saw. There in front of him stood Jess, her hair up but still curly from their date the night before. But what really caught his attention was the little fact she was standing there wearing no clothes: just a strategically placed whipped cream bikini. "Have I died and gone to heaven?" Don asked.

Jess grinned and shook her head no, "Just turning thirty-one." Don kicked the blankets to the floor not wanting anything to ruin the masterpiece before he got the chance to play. He reached out, seized her wrists, and pulled her towards him. Jess giggled and carefully joined him in bed.

"So I get dessert for breakfast," Don chuckled holding her wrist; he ran her finger along the outer edge of her breast collecting whipped cream then he brought it to his mouth. He kissed the tip of her finger getting a taste of the sweet topping on his lips. He slowly enclosed his lips around her finger and began to lick the whipped cream off.

"Yep," Jess agreed. Don leaned over her, placing one hand on each side of her to keep him above her. His lips brushed against hers allowing her to taste the sweetness. "But," Jess whispered against his lips, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling his lips harder against hers, "I do believe in a balanced diet," she went on breaking the kiss. "That's why I have fresh strawberries in the bowl over there." And without giving him a chance to reply, she pressed her lips against his again. Don let out an involuntary moan and gave Jess access to his mouth, letting her tongue explore every inch. Don pulled back, roaming his lips down to her neck before stopping to caress her skin; Jess moaned as his tongued brushed lightly against a certain part of her neck. Don smiled into her and continued his path of kisses down to her shoulder, down to her collarbone; he kept wandering until they reached the tip of the bikini. Carefully, Don traced the edge with his tongue licking up the delightful treat. "Mmm," Jess moaned.

Don forced himself to detach from her. He turned so his arm could reach into the bowl; he grabbed a strawberry and propped his self up with his elbow. Don rested the strawberry in her cleavage area and slowly slid it down her body causing Jess to shudder at the sensual touch. Don continued until he reached her delicate area; he ran the strawberry over her letting his fingers brush against her too and lathered the strawberry in whipped cream. Don flipped himself so he was hovering over her and brought the fruit up to her mouth running it along her lips, Jess opened her mouth, taking a slow bite of the dessert. Don felt the pull in his boxers that was developing from their play and from how sexy Jess looked eating the fruit. Don leaned over and placed his lips on hers to taste the delectable flavors.

"I must have been a really good boy this year to deserve this," Don teased against her lips.

Jess giggled as Don began to roam her neck again. "That's Christmas," she joked, "Not birthdays."

"Tomato, tomahto," Don laughed continuing his journey down to her breasts.

"Oh….mmm," Jess sighed as Don's tongued traveled across her breasts licking the cream.

He began to suck around one firm nipple and using his hand, he began to stroke the other nipple. Jess lifted her hips up against him trying to convince him to move his tongue in a different direction. "Now, now," Don stated, "I'm the birthday boy so I get to do whatever I want." He found her breast taking the nipple between his teeth he began to bite gently enjoying the sweetness from the treat.

"I think you have it backwards," Jess responded caressing her fingers down his shoulders and back allowing her fingers to lightly dig in. "You're the birthday boy so you should be receiving not giving." She wanted to be in control, but Don had her pinned so there was no way she could switch positions without him letting her.

"I don't see it that way," Don continued the banter once he let her go. Jess nuzzled his neck attacking it with kisses and started to lightly suck one spot, which would surely leave a mark.

Don resumed his assault against her breasts and gradually began to kiss his way downwards. Resting at her navel to lick around it and placing a few extra butterfly kisses there, he continued until his lips touched the top of her "bikini bottom." He glossed his lips across soaking up the flavors. Jess moaned again and began to wiggle trying to get out of his hold. "Stay still," Don warned. "Or I'm going to go slower." His tongued dabbed down her area. Jess was unable to come up with a comeback, her brain had stopped working. Don separated himself from her so he could rid himself of his boxers and so he could take another strawberry in his hand. He repositioned so he no longer had her legs pinned. Don put the strawberry into his mouth with his hands free he placed them on the tanned legs and spread them apart getting a view of her wetness; he felt himself shudder, but he still had a few things left to do to Jess. Don regained his composure momentarily and scooted himself so he could start at her calf. Keeping the strawberry securely fastened in his teeth, he placed it against the inner part of her leg and, with an agonizingly slow pace, brushed the strawberry against her leg, wandering it up to her inner thigh and bringing it to brush against the lips of her vagina.

"Jesus," Jess responded. Don moved out far enough to let the fruit drop out of his mouth then buried his face into her; his tongue licked her lips up and down before he finally pushed his tongue into her warm pussy. His tongue moved freely from her inner lips to her outer labia on her right side. Don drew Jess's lips into his mouth and started to massage them with his tongue. Because he didn't want her left side to feel jealous he moved his tongue over to do the same there. Don pushed it in further, stroking her clit along the way. Jess gripped the sheets feeling the pleasure building throughout her entire body. Don began to thrust his tongue inside her, in and out. He took a break and began to explore all of her insides then he started to pump his tongue in and out of her again. Occasionally, his tongue would return to her clitoris: circling it, sucking it, and massaging it. "Oh Yes! …Right there," Jess screamed out as he hit her spot. He had her so hot and he knew it. On his next trip to her clitoris, he took it into his mouth and gently began to suck on it while he simultaneously flicked his tongue aggressively over and around it.

"Oh Jesus," Jess cursed losing herself to him.

Don slipped his tongue out of her and slid his body up onto hers so his hardness was rubbing against her slit. He glided his hands back up her body coving them in the whipped cream; he lowered his lips against Jess's and got ready to enter her.

"Not yet," Jess said trying to stop him. "It's your birthday, I'm supposed to pleasure…"

But Don cut her off with his lips, "Screaming my name and this," he said tasting his fingers, "is enough for me. I need you now!"

Jess didn't protest any further, instead her hand reached down taking a hold of his penis. She gently tapped her fingers against his tip before guiding it to her entrance. Don slipped his hard cock into her wet heat. Jess slid her arms around his neck pulling her firmly against her covering both their bodies with the sticky topping. Don's lips found hers once more as he began to push into her. Not bothering to start slow this morning, he thrust forcefully into her then pulled back and pushed in again. Jess gently bit down on his lips and ground her hips against him. She wrapped her legs around Don allowing him more access to her. Don penetrated further and deeper inside her hitting her happy spot. "Donnie," she shouted and she started to curse in French as her body reached climax and released her juices against him. And Don did the same into her without the French swear words.

Don hovered over her for a few more minutes lovingly kissing her forehead, her nose, and her lips. He pulled out and rolled onto his back next to her, Don raised his arm and Jess lifted her head resting it on his arm. "You're the best," Don said. "You know that right?"

Jess nodded. "Of course I am," she laughed.

Don shook his head and pulled her closer to him. "I'm not touching that one," he smirked.

"Yeah, me neither," Jess replied propping herself up to place kisses on his chest.

"Hmm…I wish we could stay like this all day."

"We could, we could play hooky," Don suggested knowing neither one would.

"Tempting," Jess replied. "But we have work…remember work?"

"Yes, I do," Don said letting his fingers stroke her shoulder. "Work is that thing taking my incredibly hot girlfriend from me on my birthday 'cause she got stuck with the late shift."

"And forcing you out of bed and out of that incredibly hot girlfriend's arms," Jess laughed. "'Cause I might have the morning off but you don't."

"Yeah, I have to get up," Don agreed but didn't move.

"Don," Jess said.

"Umm," he answered.

"Shower," she ordered. "Work."

"Okay," Don replied. "Only if you come with me."

"You will never get to work if I join you," Jess stated. "But this stuff is sticky and we'll be saving water."

"You really are the best," Don repeated kissing the top of her head.

"Don," Jess whispered.

"Umm…" he replied.

"_Je t'amie_," she whispered looking up to his eyes. Her heart started to beat faster. It had been a long time since she had spoken those words to a guy: it was why she chosen to say it in another language and the first time she said it to Don. What if he didn't say it back, she worried.

But her fears were unfounded because without hesitance Don replied, "I love you too, babe."

"I know it has just begun: but on a scale of 1 to 10, your birthday…" Jess started to ask.

"Best birthday ever," Don grinned. "Good luck topping it next year."


	5. Road Trip

Road Trip:

Jess curled up in a blanket on the patio chair out on the balcony of Don's place with a glass of wine in her hand and just stared out at the city lights shining brightly.

"Penny for your thoughts," Don interrupted her silent internal struggle as he joined her on the balcony. He leaned against the railing and faced her.

"I screwed up," Jess admitted. "Agreeing to do the operation with Stella behind everyone's back was stupid."

"I've been telling you that for weeks," Don joked taking a sip of his beer.

"Don, I'm not in the mood for 'I told you so'," Jess stated.

Don walked over to her, "I'm just saying it was stupid…"

"Don!" Jess yelled butting in. "A little support."

"The plan was idiotic; Stella and you were stupid going into this without backup. It was stupid to disregard Mac's orders. Stella and you could have been killed on this thing or been suspended," Don ranted.

"Thanks," Jess rolled her eyes. "I don't need any more judgment tonight. I've got it all day from Dad, Mac, O'Bryan and everyone else in the bullpen: I was kind of hoping my boyfriend would be the one person that didn't judge me."

"I'm sorry," Don said, "but this operation…."

"Was stupid…yeah, I got that," Jess raised her voice a little. "But it was also the right thing to do. Yeah, I crossed the line for Stell but you've crossed it for Danny so don't judge me."

"Whoa!" Don stated. "The Ricki thing was different."

"Not from where I'm sitting. You put your ass on the line for a friend and that's what I did. I don't see any difference."

"Why are you so defensive?" Don questioned. "You said five minutes ago you thought the operation was stupid and you screwed up."

"Yeah, but you weren't suppose to agree with me," Jess declared.

"Maybe I'm being a little judgmental," Don admitted. "Because Kolovos had Stella's home address on him. I spent the day fearing if he hadn't died first he would have come after Stell or you. If he could get Stell's address then he could have gotten yours."

"I can take care of myself," Jess said. "But thanks for worrying about me."

"It wasn't completely stupid you know," Don divulged. "And I probably would have done the same."

"No you wouldn't have," Jess laughed. "But you would have found your own way to help her out. Don, understand…Diakos attacked her, killed two men that we know about, and was part of a smuggling ring. We had to do something to get this guy."

"I know," Don said. "So how many more days do you have off?"

"Four," Jess answered.

"Going back to Jersey for the rest of the Angell reunion?" Don smirked.

"No, freaking way," Jess replied. "Dad and those brothers of mine bullied me into telling them why I was leaving early. The look I got from my dad reminded me of the time I was seventeen and he caught me with Sam Jenkins in my room. The anger I can deal with, it's the disappointment look that gets me."

"The same look I've been giving you," Don said.

Jess nodded, "Not exactly the same but very similar."

Don approached her and leaned in for a kiss. "I am sorry," he said against her lips.

"Me too," Jess said breathing him in.

Don reached for her hand and pulled her out of the chair leading her inside. "Are you going to just cut your vacation short?" he asked continuing the way to his bedroom.

"I would," Jess replied. "Except O'Bryan suggested not so nicely that I stay on vacation and, when I started to protest, he nicely told me that he needed the time to calm down and he didn't want to see my face in the precinct. So I'm staying on vacation so I don't get suspended."

"Makes sense," Don laughed turning and grabbing her around the waist and, spinning her, he threw her onto the bed.

"I have an idea," Jess smiled as Don pulled his shirt of and climbed on top of her.

"What's that?" he asked starting to kiss her neck.

"You should go on vacation too," Jess smiled, "with me."

"And where would we go?" Don asked. "Or is your idea for us to stay here just like this."

"Oooo…here would be fun," Jess smirked. "But no. We should go away. My family has a vacation home in Cape Cod."

"Okay," Don agreed.

"That was easy. I thought it would take the entire night to convince you," Jess grinned.

"To go away with you?" Don asked.

"To take time off work," Jess corrected.

"Beach, you, oh and the yellow bikini…takes no convincing," Don laughed finding her lips once more.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

The beams of sun began to shine through the clouds as Don pulled the car onto the interstate. Don glanced over at Jess in the passenger's seat: she looked beautiful leaning against the seat with the window rolled down letting the cool May wind blow across her face. "You know I have air conditioning…if you're hot," Don stated.

"I like the feel of the wind on my face," Jess replied turning her head to face him. "Reminds me of when I used to come up here as a kid."

"In a time when there was no air conditioning," Don smirked.

"Or DS or DVD players in the vehicle." Jess laughed, "Mom and Dad would pile us five kids into the station wagon every Memorial Day weekend and we would come up here. Oh wouldn't we fight; the boys tortured me. Then my father would yell, 'If you children don't knock it off, I'm turning this car around.' My mom would start a game of license plates or I Spy. Sometimes she would just start singing whatever was on the radio and wouldn't stop until we all sang with her."

"Sounds like you have great memories of this place," Don said.

"I do," Jess smiled. "Even after my mom died…that Memorial weekend my dad piled us into the station wagon…he was determined to create memories for us. The first year was weird but it got better. To this day, my brothers and I try to come up Memorial weekend."

"Labor Day weekend," Don said out of the blue confusing Jess.

"What?" she asked.

"Was our weekend. After my mom walked out on us, my old man tried to make things normal and give us memories. So Dad would get it off and pile Kevin, Sam, and me into the car and drive up to the coast. Kevin would weasel his way into the front seat even through I'm older. He used to made the excuse he got car sick on long car drives…he doesn't. Leaving Sam and I in the back seat with one walkman between us…I was forced to share with her; it was mine and she broke hers. But we would sit there in the scorching heat, stuck to the vinyl seats, one earphone each and we would sing this one song 'Red Rain' over and over again until Dad yelled," Don told her letting Jess in a little bit more. Jess knew his mom walked out leaving Don Sr. to raise three children under the age of six on his own, but Don didn't talk about it.

"That's a great song," Jess smiled brining her hand to rest on top of the hand he had on the gear shift.

"You brought the yellow bikini right?" Don asked flashing her that famous grin and turning a serious moment into a funny one.

"I did," Jess laughed. "But it is going to be too cold."

"I didn't say anything about going outside," Don smirked at her.

Shivers shot through her entire body at the thought of what they would spend the weekend doing. An evil grin spread across her face as an idea formed…Jess was going to get a start on things. She removed her hand from where it rested and let her fingers every so lightly brush against his jean zipper. "Jess," Don said, "what are you doing?"

"It's a long drive, Donnie," she said in a husky voice. "I'm entertaining myself." With that she ran her palm across the same area.

"No, this is a great way to cause a fiery car crash," Don replied feeling the effect of her light touch in his pants.

"Relax," Jess smiled unbuckling her seat belt. "You pay attention to the road while I take advantage of you."

Her middle and ring finger danced down from his belt to his zipper with a torturous, slow pace she brought his zipper down. She reached in and grabbed his johnson and gave it squeeze. "Holy Fuck! Jess," Don cried trying to keep his focus on the road.

Jess's giggles filled the car. She removed her hand from him and returned to his belt. She twisted herself in the seat so she would have better access and began to unclip his belt followed by the button of his jeans. Her hand slipped under the cloth of his boxers. Jess could feel him quiver under her touch and she noticed how tightly he gripped the wheel. Her fingers circled around his sac clutching it. "Fiery car crash," Don stumbled it out.

"Maybe, but you'll have a smile on your face," she whispered into his ear causing an involuntarily reaction to her touch and words.

"Self absorbed much," he laughed forcing out the words.

Jess smirked…her fingertips roamed up his shaft; without warning her grip tightened around him and she began to move back and forth, up and down. As her hand pleasured him, she watched the expression on his face. Without a doubt, she had him turned on and there would be no more objections. Her hand glided backwards, she lightly brushed her fingers against his balls once more before pulling her hand out of his boxers altogether.

"Don't stop," Don moaned.

Jess beamed, "What happened to worrying about a fiery car crash?"

"We Flacks can multitask," Don chuckled.

Jess giggled again moving her hand to the fly of his boxers and sliding him out exposing his erection to the cool air. Jess flashed him her hungry look and then her lips touched him. "Oh," Don groaned gripping the wheel so tight his hands were turning white. Placing one palm on the tray in the middle of the seats for support and the other held onto his hard cock. Jess began to lick around the tip of his hardness while her hand changed positions; grasping his sacs once more, she squeezed again her delicate fingertips began to roll them around in her hand. "mmm," Don moaned. Jess opened her mouth wider taking his complete length inside of her. Up and down she moved;, reaching his tip, she slipped him out and let her tongue lick and flick his head. "Jessica!" Don yelled as she lightly nibbled him between her teeth. Jess pushed her mouth over him again, gliding down, feeling his head touch her throat; then she glided back up.

One of Don's hands left the steering wheel to rest on her head. He gently applied pressure saying without words to suck harder which Jess knew to mean he was nearing his climax. Jess listened to his request and engulfed his member picking up her pace. "Oh, Jesus! Yes!" Don shouted as his liquid shot into her mouth. Jess continued to take him in her mouth and continued to lick him up getting to taste all the sweetness he gave her.

Jess removed her lips from his member and slid it back into his boxers. She lifted her head so their eyes could meet. The smile on his face told her: she would pay for this at a later point. She opened her mouth to make a witty remark when they heard the sirens.

"You didn't speed," Jess stated.

"You don't have a seat belt on," Don replied pulling off onto the shoulder of the road.

Jess gave him an _I'm sorry_ look. "If we get hauled off to jail," Don teased. "It was worth it."


	6. Thanks

**Thanks:**

**This moment occurs after season 5 episode 7:Dead Inside**

Jess walked into her apartment dazed and confused: what did the kiss mean? Jess grabbed the cordless off the charger where it rested and made her way to the couch letting herself crash onto it; she dialed her best friend, Abby…she needed girl talk even if it was close to midnight on a school night.

"Jess, I'm going to hurt you," Abby's drowsy voice came though the line.

"Love you too," Jess teased, "I know it's late and I'm sorry but I need girl time…so wake up."

"Okay, okay," Abby sighed. "I'm awake. This better be good…I have my normal sixteen five year olds plus three parent conferences tomorrow."

Jess smiled into the phone and proceeded to tell her the events of the last two days starting with Jess almost arresting Sam and ending with the kiss; which had sent her into panic mode.

"This is the co-worker you have the hots for, right?" Abby questioned making sure she had all the details right.

"I do not have the hots for Flack," Jess denied. "He's just…."

"He has come up in all our recent conversations," Abby cut in. "You two have movie nights together. You blew Tasha and me off two weeks ago because he came over with pizza," she went on to point out.

"Shit, I forgot how much I tell you," Jess laughed. "So opinions?"

"Maybe he was just emotional over everything with his sister and he was thanking you for being a friend."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Jess said.

"_Or_," Abby added. "It was meant as a _real_ kiss. The two of you have been flirting with each other forever. The tension had to give away sooner or later."

"I'm confused," Jess whined.

"What does it matter?" Abby asked. "Would you do anything about this? He's a co-worker. I know you, professional and all that crap. No way are you going to cross that line."

Jess thought for a second about what Abby said: she was right. Whatever Don meant with the kiss, she couldn't pursue this. He outranked her and her career was her number one priority. No matter how much she would love to make a move on Flack, she couldn't jeopardize her spot in homicide. "Jess, where did you go?" Abby said into the phone when she didn't get a response.

Before Jess could speak, a knock came at her apartment door. "There's someone at the door," Jess replied. "Hold on."

"Who could be knocking on your door at this hour?" Abby asked. Jess made her way over to the door and looked through the peephole to see who was on the other side. "Ahh, Abs, I got to go…call you tomorrow." Jess hit the end button, not giving Abby a chance to reply. Jess opened the door to reveal Don. "Flack," Jess smiled despite herself.

"Hey," Flack said not really sure what to say or why he had showed up to her place; he just ended up walking here.

"Hey," Jess repeated.

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence. Don ran his hand down the back of his hair something he did when he was nervous. "Sorry, I'm being rude," Jess laughed uneasily. "Why don't you come in?" she moved aside letting Don into her apartment. Don smiled, following her into the kitchen. He loved her place; something about it was homey and cozy plus he felt comfortable here. "Want anything?" Jess asked interrupting his thoughts. "I have cold pizza."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Don replied.

"Is everything okay?" Jess asked. "Something happen with Sam?"

"Nah," Don said. "I couldn't confront her." He leaned against the kitchen counter, "I figured I would walk back to her place and we could talk but I chickened out and ended up walking here."

"Good thing you didn't," Jess declared, "Sam would be pissed if she knew you followed her tonight. I know it's hard, but you're going have to let her come to you."

"How did this happen?" Don sighed. "How the hell did we screw my little sister up so much? She's an _alcoholic_."

"You did _not_ screw her up," Jess reassured. "None of this is your fault."

Don simply shrugged and Jess could see the sadness in his big blues. "I'm sorry Jess." He said, "I shouldn't be putting my family problems on you."

Jess bridged the gap between them and looked him straight in the eyes. "That's what friends are for. I'm here."

"Thanks," Don said.

"_Seriously, _you have to stop thanking me," Jess declared.

Don blushed and took a step forward towards Jess. "Oh yeah, about that…" he started to stumble; he needed to explain to her the meaning behind the kiss. Don wanted Jess to know the kiss had nothing to do with Samantha. He just finally found the nerve to make a move on her, something he had wanted to do for months, but Jess interrupted before he had the chance, "You don't need to explain."

"I don't?" Don questioned.

"I get it. Nothing was meant by it: we're friends," Jess said.

"No, I do," Don insisted. "Trust me, I do." There had always been an invisible line set up by both of them. They would tip toe near the edge of it now and then, but tonight he was asking her to cross it.

Don leaned towards Jess; his lips came so close to hers she could feel his breathe. Unfortunately for Jess, her brain wouldn't shut up and she pulled back. "Crap!" she cursed.

Don backed off and gave her a weird expression, "Not exactly the reaction I was looking for."

"You outrank me," Jess quickly explained. "I'm a female who's still trying to prove herself…."

"It's okay, Jess," Don cut in. "For the record, you have proven yourself, but I get where you're coming from." And he did.

Don started to make his way to the door. "Don," Jess called after him. He stopped and turned to face her. "Let's not let any of this change anything…I'm still your friend. It's late and you have to be emotionally drained. Why don't you crash on the couch?" Jess could tell he was hesitant about the idea, "Come on: it wouldn't be the first time. Plus we can finish our _Star Wars_ marathon; you fell asleep on me last time."

"No, you fell asleep on me," Don chuckled. "Sounds great, Jess."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Jess lay curled up on the couch, trying to keep her eyes open long enough to finish watching _Return of the Jedi _but she was failing_. _Don sat in her armchair. He usually would have been cuddled on the couch with her but distance seemed like a good idea tonight. However, every ten minutes or so he would peel his eyes from the TV and take a secret peek at her. Don slid out of the chair and took a couple of steps towards Jess; her eyes were closed so he wrapped one arm around her legs and the other under her upper body. Lifting her into his arms, he headed into her bedroom. Gently, Don lowered her onto her bed. He took a hold of the throw that was folded neatly at the edge of her bed and covered her up. He lightly brushed her bangs out of her eyes and gave her a peck on the cheek before turning to leave her alone.

The simple touch sent shockwaves through Jess's entire body: What was she doing? Jess thought...here was this incredible guy who was funny, charming, sweet, and hot. And he got her. Don understood her like no man ever did. Jess reached out and grabbed his wrist effectively stopping him from leaving.

Don twirled his head around. "Jess," he said.

Jess pulled herself up onto her knees so their heads were level. "I changed my mind," she whispered.

"What about everything you said earlier," Don replied. "You _were_ making sense; crossing this line could be a mistake." But he didn't move away from her, instead he moved closer to her.

Jess shrugged; it could be the biggest mistake of her life or the greatest adventure. Either way, she needed to find out which one. Hell, she was always up for taking risks and Don was a risk. "I was over-thinking it. That's not me...I jump without any regard for the consequences. Either things work out or they don't."

Don moved towards her. Jess let her mouth touch his. The kiss was light and soft but there was no hesitance or awkwardness. Jess reached around his neck and locked her fingers together. She widened her mouth allowing his tongue access. Don slowly and gently pushed his tongue further into her mouth. Their tongues playfully wrestled and Don's hands found their way to Jess's hips where they rested. Their kisses deepened and became more passionate… continuing and continuing. Their lips loosened allowing both to catch their breath. Jess took the opportunity to flip herself onto her back and pulled Don with her. Don repositioned himself on top of her so he wouldn't squish her and found her lips again.

Don shifted his concentration permitting his lips to explore every inch of her neck. Jess let out a small moan as he hit a particular spot on her neck. He smiled as he continued working his magic. Don roamed his lips down her neck, her collar bone, down the groove between her breasts touching the skin that was exposed by the cute little white v-neck t-shirt she was wearing; he continued planting kisses down her torso through the thin material. Don lifted his head up and smiled as he let his hands grab hold of the trim and hoisted it over her abdomen letting it rest on her bra line. Don brushed his fingers across her bare skin before permitting his lips to run over the same area of her stomach that his fingers just touched. Jess let out a sound that indicated she was enjoying his movements. Don skated his tongue along the same area he just covered in kisses and started to ascend to where the t-shirt rested. He lifted his head from her midsection bringing his lips back to meet hers. Her lips tasted sweet, almost like strawberries. While his lips learned and memorized every detail of her extraordinary lips, he used his finger to graze the seam line of her jeans, tip toeing his way up her inner thigh making a detour to the top of her womanhood. Even through the miles of clothing, his gentle touch forced a reaction from the pair. "Are you sure about this?" Don asked pulling back from her.

"No," Jess answered. "But _I know _I want to do this."

Without giving Don an opportunity to reply, Jess tightened her grip around his neck dragging him closer to her, crushing their intimate parts against each other. Jess arched her hips hard against him eliciting a moan into her mouth. Any doubts that she had dissolved like salt in water.

Don's fingers rose to the button of her jeans; with ease he pushed it through the buttonhole and unzipped them. Don broke away from her causing her to sigh over the loss of contact, but it wasn't long until she felt his lips flowing down her trachea, nipping and sucking as his descending lips arrived at her bust. Don bent back tugging her t-shirt up over her and removing it completely from her body. Jess loosened her hands from around his neck and traced her ring finger down Don's cheek, down to the buttons on his shirt, she pulled him back towards her and pressed her lips firmly against his and slipped button by button out of the buttonhole until she reached the last one. Don let out a moan as Jess placed her palms against his bare, muscular chest and let them roam up to his shoulders to grip him closer to her. Don removed his hands from her torso and slipped them along the cotton fabric of her bra to the hooks that kept it together and unclipped the hooks from the eyes freeing her stunning breasts; he lifted far enough back to take in her naked upper body. His breath caught in the back of his throat at how stunning she looked.

"What?" Jess asked suddenly becoming insecure under his gaze.

"Nothing…just this is…I mean you…I'm stuttering like an idiot," Don chuckled.

Jess bit her lip. "You make me stutter like an idiot," Don explained.

"I have that affect on people," Jess teased.

"You have no idea the affect you have on me," Don admitted letting his lips crashed against hers again.

"I'm starting to get an idea," Jess smirked feeling his hardness against her body.

Don chuckled running his hands around to her breasts; taking one in each hand he began to softly rub the pad of his thumb along each nipple turning it hard. Jess felt her body shiver from his simple touch and couldn't believe how wet she already was. Don smiled taking his lead from her reactions. Don lowered his head from her lips; colliding his own into her right breast, he started to kiss around the outside of her breast and slowly made his way over to her nipple. He took the nipple in his mouth and tenderly began to kiss around it. Then, he pulled back allowing his mouth to hover just above her nipple and exhaled allowing his warm breathe to sent waves of pleasure through Jess's body. While his lips played with her right nipple, his fingers continued rubbing her left: his thumb moving in a circular motion about the nipple. Don straightened out and hardened his tongue and began to flick the erect nipple quickly back and forth. "Mmm," Jess moaned giving Don a clear indication she was enjoying his actions. Don took her entire nipple into his mouth and began to suck; then, he switched to lightly nibbling on it before switching back to sucking. He continued switching back and forth between gently nibbling and sucking for a few minutes then he swapped his mouth to her other breast giving it the same attention.

Jess could feel the bubble of ecstasy flow through her veins; she'd never been turned on this fast before. One of Jess's hands moved from his shoulders to rest atop Don's head. She tangled her fingers through his hair then she gently pushed down asking without words for him to suck on her harder. When he did, another moan escaped from Jess.

Don softened his movements and licked around her breasts once more before bringing his lips back to meet hers before moving over to her neck where he nibbled there hard enough that Jess knew a mark was beginning to form. Normally, she would put a stop to it…never being one for public displays, but it felt too good to stop. She would panic tomorrow when it came time to hide it.

After about a minute, Don returned to her lips. Jess decided it was time to switch positions, so using her fist she pushed on the insides of Don's broad shoulder blades. Knowing what she wanted and liking the idea of giving Jess control, Don flipped them over so Jess was now on top. Jess smiled and pulled herself off him and the bed. "I was about to suggest that," Don grinned raising himself onto his elbows so he could get a better view of Jess.

"What?" Jess asked putting on a serious face and pretending that she had no idea what he was referring too.

"That you get naked," Don smirked.

Jess shook her head. "You first," she commended. She had no idea why she wanted Don to get naked first; maybe it was because she had fantasized about his bare body so many times.

"Not a problem," Don leered. Jess could feel the heat build inside from the anticipation of seeing Flack naked. Don slide himself off the bed so he stood next to Jess. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her close kissing her deeply. "You know the moment we see each other naked, there will be no turning back," he said. Don had no doubts, but he wanted to give her the last chance to turn and run.

"I think we've already cross that line," Jess replied; reaching out, she unbuckled his belt buckle followed by the button and zipper of his jeans. She ran her fingers against his boxers and the tent that formed there. Jess looped her fingers into the pockets of his pants and lowered herself onto her knees as she pulled them down over his body. Jess looked up, her face inches from his covered erection. Jess leaned forward bringing her lips in contact with his hard-on: she softly swept her lips across the cloth of his boxers. Jess pulled herself closer to him by gripping his hips then she exhaled letting her warm breathe tickle him. "Holy crap," Don called out grasping Jess's shoulders for support. Jess glazed up into Don's eyes and smirked. "Oh, I know you're not smug there," Don said.

Jess nodded her head and bit her lip as she took a hold of the waistband of his boxers and shed them from his body reveling his member to her; her breathe caught in the back of her throat at seeing his naked form for the first time - definitely better than she imagined.

"Like what you see, Detective?" Don smirked. It was meant as a statement not a question.

"Now who's the smug one?" Jess bantered roaming her hands down to meet him. Taking his rod into her hand for the first time, she began to slide her hand up and down his shaft. When Jess reached the base of his shaft, she twisted his sacs around in her fingers.

"Fuck!" Don cursed feeling the sensational feeling flow through his body. But he could still handle her touch…for now.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you curse," Jess smiled gliding her hand back up towards his tip.

"I try not to use such foul language in the presence of a lady," Don said. It was lame, he knew, especially considering the situation; but, Jess had his sense of humor and she was use to hearing his lame lines.

"I'm no lady," Jess said in a husky voice. To prove her point, she wrapped her mouth around his member, moving down his rod then back up. Don dug his fingers deeper into her shoulders and let out groans of pleasure. Jess let him slide out of her mouth and began to rub him up and down again. Her fingers laced around his balls, gently squeezing, and then her mouth engulfed him once more. Don lightly pushed on top of her head letting her know to take him deeper, which she did. Jess pulled back letting him come out again and she allowed her hand to glide down him once more. When her hand reached the head of Don's penis, she moved her body in closer to him and brought his member into contact with her breasts. She rubbed him against her cleavage area first then guided the tip to roam along her breasts.

"Oh God, Jessica!" Don cried out. Jess let him go and stood back up, not wanting push Don over the edge…she wanted to feel him inside her. Jess brought her lips to his then she placed her palms on his shoulders and without warning pushed him onto the bed.

"Ready?" Jess smirked.

"For?" Don asked although he had some idea of what she was referring too.

"Me," Jess replied not sure where the sudden burst of confidence had come from. It normally took her awhile to feel this confident with a new lover - not with Don. Jess put her thumbs into her pockets and pulled off her jeans followed directly by the cotton panties she wore. Don reached out and took a hold of her wrists pulling her on to him. Jess fixed herself so she was straddling Don.

Don kissed her gently. "You're beautiful, Jessica," he said sincerely making Jess blush fire red. "And you're more beautiful when you turn red like that," he teased, but his voice still held the same sincerity as before.

Jess found herself turning redder and, at a loss for words to respond to his kind ones, she decided to let her actions reply. Jess buried her lips onto his then she moved down to his chest. There she placed butterfly kisses all around.

Don's hands found their way to Jess's breasts again; he gently cupped them, rolling them around in his hands and giving them gentle squeezes. One of his hands proceeded to glide down her body to her femininity while the other rested on her lower back. Taking his finger, he grazed it against her clitoris. Jess moaned against his chest.

"You're so wet," Don smirked running his finger along it again. Jess stopped kissing him and looked up into his eyes. "I guess I have an effect on you too."

"Man, you're smug." Jess stated taking a hold of his johnson and squeezing which caused Don's eyes to roll back from the pleasure.

"I am," Don said flashing her that cocky smile. "_Now_ I want you. I want to be in you, feel you against me." With that, his hand moved from her back to gently give her ass a squeeze then he pushed her over onto her back, once again resting on top of her.

Jess pointed to the top drawn of the night table; she was too turned on to tell him where the condoms were with words. Don reached out, opened the drawer and grabbed one. He opened the package and slipped the glove onto himself. Don kissed her. "I want you too," Jess mumbled against his lips and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Don repositioned himself so he had better access to her. Jess reached for him and guided him to her entrance. With another kiss, Don pushed himself into Jess. It was an amazing feeling for both of them. Their bodies were a perfect fit for each other. Don started thrusting slowly; getting to know the pace that was comfortable for her. It wasn't long before Jess was begging him to go faster by pushing her hips against him. Don granted her request and sped up, pumping into her core faster and deeper. Jess flung her head back as he took her higher than she ever been before. "Oh, yes!" Jess screamed out. "Faster! Faster!"

Don again listened to her and penetrated in and out faster and faster. Jess nibbled on his ear, on his neck, and back to his lips. Jess moved and pounded her hips against his body. Don slowed his pace down and pulled himself out of her; he moved his finger down into her core pushing in and out simulating her more. "Donnie! Yes! Oh, yes!" Jess screamed. He removed his finger and reentered her, speeding up right away. He thrust hard and deeply inside her, "_Baise!" _Jess said in French as she was pushed over the edge. Don smiled and pushed himself once more into her feeling himself lose his control.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

"You speak French?" Don asked. His arm was wrapped tightly around Jess as her head lay on his chest; the room still smelled of sweat and sex and had been quiet until that moment when Don spoke.

Jess giggled, "Oh yeah, a little," Alittle, fluent not a bit difference, she thought...plus she wasn't going to let him know all of her secrets just yet.

"Jess," Don started to say. He wanted to tell her that this wasn't a one-night stand or the start of friends with benefit thing. That he wanted to date her, really date her. That whatever they started tonight would be more then sex. He wanted to make sure she understood that the events of tonight had nothing to do with Sam and that he didn't come over looking for sex.

"Shh," Jess said silencing him. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? It's after two and I have the six o'clock shift."

"Sure, Jess," Don smiled.

"Thanks, Don," Jess yawned.

Don chuckled. "Yeah, Jess, thanks."

"_Seriously,_ stop thanking me," Jess smirked.


	7. International Relations

International Relations:

A/N: Words in bold is from the episode: Season 5 episode 19 "Communication Breakdown". This moment occurs directly after "Communication Breakdown". Also I used both French and Gallic in this chapter and I don't speak either. I used translators. And a lot of the time things get mess up when you translated word for word. I have included the translations throughout the chapter.

"_**Passez a mon appartement plus tard et je vous montrerez le sens veritable des relations internationals.**_**" **Jess's seductive words rang through Don's mind as he listened to Danny rattle on about possible names for the unborn Messer. He was happy for his friend, but he wanted to get over to Jess's place and find out exactly what she meant by 'international relations.'

"**No, Man, you can't do that," **Adam said shaking his hand at Danny's latest suggestion: Cosmo.

"**What's wrong with Cosmo?" **Danny asked sincerely thinking it would be a good name: Cosmo Messer had a nice ring to it.

"**It's great, you know, if you're a superhero,**" Adam joked.

Don laughed and could not help joining in on the ragging on Danny. "**No, what you need is a tough TV cop name."** Don suggestion.

"**That's right," **Hawkes agreed smirking.

"**How about Crockett?" **Don teased.

"**What's wrong with Tubbs?" **Hawkes asked.

The three men laughed at their own jokes. Danny sighed and rubbed his brow as he stared harder at his book, _Best Boy Names Ever_; he was determined to find a name for his son.

"**Hey, don't tell me we're still playing the name game?" **Mac asked walking into the break room with Stella in tow.

"**It's a process," **Danny stated.

"**Yeah, we've gone from Tom, Dick, and Harry to John, Paul, George, and Ringo," **Don taunted. His joke earned him a few chuckles from everyone except Danny who was no longer paying attention; he was more interested in the message from Lindsay.

"**Why don't you throw Mac into the mix," **Stella laughed tenderly but subtly touching Mac's arm.

"**Yeah, Mac into the mix,"** Adam chuckled making it sound like that was the most ridiculous suggestion so far.

Mac eyed him as he always did. **"Yeah it's a great name," **Adam said in his awkward tone of voice. **"I like your name." **

"**Nah, Mac's no good," **Danny stated. **"That was Lindsay"**

"**She all right?" **Stella asked.

"**Yeah, she's fine," **Danny replied and went to add with the proudest grin on his face. **"And so is the baby girl in her tummy." **

The gang went into an uproar of cheering and congratulations. "I guess I have to buy a new book," Danny joked after the commotion died down.

"How about you just let Lindsay name her?" Don suggested. "We were kidding, but you were serious about Cosmo."

"My favorite is still Clamenza," Hawkes laughed.

"Clamenza," Stella eyed him. "What did this kid ever do to you?"

"Ha-ha," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well," Mac said. "I think a celebration is in order, beers at Sully's?"

"Yeah," Danny agreed.

Everyone nodded his or her heads thinking it was a great idea.

"Sorry, Messer," Don replied. "I'll owe you a beer, I've already got plans."

"With your imaginary girl," Hawkes laughed. It had become an inside joke after beers one night. The boys knew he was seeing someone, but because he would not tell them anything about her or let them meet her, Jess had become the imaginary girl.

"She _is_ real," Don insisted.

"Yeah, of course she is," Danny laughed.

Don shook his head; he would just deal with the teasing, he had made a promise to Jess months ago that he wouldn't tell anyone, _especially _Danny, until she was ready. Plus, hiding it was kind of hot. Don opened his mouth to make a comment to Danny, but before he got a chance Hawkes grabbed his cell from the table. "Hey!" Don exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for proof of this mystery girl." Hawkes explained, "She should be in your phone."

Don rolled his eyes and reached for his phone, but Hawkes was expecting him so he was already out of his seat and out of arms reach when Don went for the phone. "Sheldon," Don warned.

"Let's see," Hawkes said going into his contacts and ignoring Don.

"Relax, Flack," Danny said. "Once we have a name, we're be off your back…this is a good thing."

"Girls' names…okay well we have Stella, Lindsay, Brooke, Kylie, Rebecca, and Jess," Hawkes read the names of their co-workers then added, "And Samantha."

"Obviously it's none of them," Danny said. "It's just the girls and his sister."

"Would you two give me my phone back," Don said.

"Oh Leslie," Adam said reading over Sheldon's shoulder.

"Sister-in-law," Danny and Sheldon said together.

Stella and Mac stood back and watched, finding it quite amusing. Of course, they had figured out Don's imaginary girlfriend was indeed Angell. Both being incredibility good at observation: Flack and Angell had been obvious lately. They figured it out. However, it seemed everyone else was oblivious to the pair.

Don went for his phone again, but Danny grabbed it from Sheldon before Don got to it. "Devon," Danny read, "Cecelia, Amanda, Megan, Kristy, Paige, Tiffany, Leah, Erin …don't you ever delete your ex's?"

"Back-up's," Adam guessed.

"No," Hawkes, Flack, and Messer said together.

"You never call an ex," Danny said. "Just messy"

"Especially none of them," Don went on. "Now give me my phone back or I'm going to resort to physical violence."

"Well, I don't see any unrecognizable names; therefore no proof of this alleged girlfriend," Sheldon concluded using air quotes around _girlfriend_.

"So you can come out with us," Danny pointed out.

Don sighed. "Fine," he gave in. "But give me my phone back."

Danny tossed it back to him. "I'm starting to believe you man…she's not imaginary," Danny smirked, "I'm starting to think you got the blonde doll from lock up."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Don walked into Jess's apartment later than planned. He had texted her earlier when he got his phone back, explaining that Danny had found out the sex of the baby and had roped him into having a beer so Don would be over after he had one beer. Well one beer turned into two, which turned into three, four, five, and six.

Don felt the sharp pain of guilt as he entered the living room and noticed the tea light candles placed around the room. They were now blown out. Wine glasses rested on the coffee table waiting to be filled. _Jess really put a lot of effort into tonight_, he thought moving onto the bedroom. The bed was unmade; she had replaced the cotton sheets with the navy silk ones he liked. He chuckled spotting the center piece she had made and placed in the middle of the bed: in a vase, she had what looked like print-out of seven flags glued to popsicle sticks: the Canadian, the Québécoise, New Jersey's, the Irish, the Queen's, New York State's and the American. Each flag representing a part of their heritage. Don walked closer taking in her arts and crafts project. Next to her centerpiece was his favorite black lingerie, wrinkled and discarded. Don assumed Jess got sick of waiting for him and changed into something more comfortable. Then it clicked for him - _duh…where _was_ Jess_?

"Babe," Don called out leaving the bedroom.

"In here," Jess yelled back.

_Bathroom of course_, he thought as he headed down the hallway towards her voice.

He turned the knob opening the door. "Baby," he said taking a look around the room. A couple dozen tea light candles dimly lit it and soft soothing music played in the background.

"You're late," Jess said.

Don walked around to the front of the tub and sat on the rim. "I'm sorry. Danny found out he was having a girl, Mac insisted on celebrating…I said I had plans, but those clowns think you're imaginary and plastic so they didn't believe me."

"Tomorrow when the wine wears off, that's going to make sense," Jess replied puzzled. She leaned back, sinking further into the bubbles that were left.

"Long story," Don said leaning in and brushing his lips lightly against hers. He pulled back and began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt slipping it off.

"The water is cold and I'm about ready to get out," Jess smirked seeing that he was preparing to join her.

Don shook his head. "No way!" he ordered reaching into the water pulling out the plug letting some of the water out then he turned on the tab refilling it with hot water. "Now I can join you," Don informed her in cocky tone.

"_J'ai obtenu l'a couvert," _Jess said seductively. _(Translation: I got it covered) _

"Let's try that in English," Don replied.

"_J'étais solitaire_," Jess continued in French. He might not understand a word she was saying, but it was so hot just listening to her, he was starting to understand why people said it was the language of love. (*Translation: I was lonely)

"Still don't have a clue what you are saying," Don chuckled then added. "_Amhlaidh te." _(*Translation: so hot)

Jess put a huge grin on her face; she didn't speak Irish Gallic, but she could make an educated guess about what Don said to her. "_Je vous montrerai."_ She continued the taunting as she reached up from the water to take his hand in hers. The hot water warmed his fingers as they encountered it. Jess placed his hand to her cleavage palm down and slowly guided it down her body; she moved it over to her hip letting his fingers graze over her tattoo, only for a moment, before she directed him lower. Don's fingers scraped against her other hand and a mischievous grin appear on his face as he realized what she was doing in there. (*Translation: I'll show you)

Don paused, torn: should he join her and take over or encourage her? He decided on the latter. "Well, I see you don't _need_ me," Don grinned retrieving his hand from the water and slipping off the side of the tub.

"You're not joining me?" Jess asked confused.

Don positioned himself on his knees on the side of the tub. "Nope, I'm going to let you finish want you started."

"Well, I was sick of waiting for you to come home and do it," Jess bantered. "But you're here now," she added.

"You are on your own," Don declared. He leaned over the tub and planted his lips onto her neck placing kisses there. He continued kissing down to her collarbone and back up to the crook of her neck. Don moved his body in closer to the tub and wrapped his arms around Jess. "Keep going," he whispered into her ear; then, he brought his hands to her breasts. Don started to gently massage her breasts. He rubbed his fingers along her nipples. He lowered his head and brushed his lips lightly against her breasts, sweeping his tongue down from the top of her left breast to her nipple. Now erect he took it in his mouth, licking all around it, and then he began to nibble and suck on it.

"Mmmm," Jess groaned and she pushed her fingers further inside her core picking up the pace. As Jess sped up her actions, Don also intensified his actions on her breast sucking harder and harder eventually biting down on the nipple. With his other hand he grabbed Jess's entire tit, squeezing it hard then he rolled the nipple around in his fingers, twisting it, pinching it.

"Oh _mon Dieu_," Jess cried out gripping the side of the tub with her free hand. She was close, they both knew it. _(*Translation: Oh my god)_

Don lifted his head releasing her from his mouth. Don looked up into her eyes. "_Ná stad_," he instructed as he sat down on the rim of the tub again. He wanted a front row seat for the show. _(*Translation: don't stop)_

Jess reached out for his hand and pulled it under the water. "_Aide_," Jess requested. _(*Translation: Help)_

Picking up on body language and her actions, Don could figure out Jess wanted his help and as much as he wanted to give it to her, this was hotter. Still, he let her guide his fingers to her center and he lightly ran his fingers against her lips. "Donnie, please" she begged.

Don wiggled his hand out of hers and took a hold of the wrist of the hand she was using.

"You're almost there," Don encouraged. Now gripping her wrist, he used his strength to thrust her fingers faster and harder into her, but he never touched her.

"Ahh!" Jess screamed… she was so close.

Don lifted his bum off the tub; without removing his hand from the water, he leaned over her, keeping his other hand on the rim for support he hovered over her. Don gently nibbled on her earlobe. "Cum for me, Jessie; cum hard for me," he whispered into her ear propelling her fingers inside her forcing Jess to reach her climax.

"Fuck, baby," Jess shouted.

Don removed his hand from the water and gave her a smug smile. He then brushed her wet hair away from her face as Jess came down from her high. Jess freed her hand, reached for the plug to let the bathtub drain, and stood getting ready to get out. Don passed her a towel. "So that was not exactly what I meant when I asked you over," Jess replied wrapping the towel around herself.

"Well, I kind of stood you up," Don said. "Which I really am sorry for." His lips collided with hers.

Jess shrugged stepping out of the tub and into his arms. "All is forgiven…you didn't get…"

"Trust me watching you was enough, but…." Don smirked not finishing his sentence.

"But…You have something in mind," Jess stated finishing his thought.

"I was thinking we could go fill those wine glasses and you could slip back into that lingerie then you could show me the true meaning of international relations," Don laughed.


	8. We're Even

A/N: This chapter is for TitansRule who suggested I do a second part to Road Trip with Don getting his revenge on Jess for the car ride. So here it is. Enjoy!

We're Even

Jess unlocked the door to the Angell's vacation home on Cape Cod. "I can't believe you flirted your way out of a ticket," Don stated coming up behind her with their bags.

"Are you really?" Jess grinned opening the door and letting them both in, "I would think you were used to my flirtatious side."

"I am," Don replied following her into the living room. "I just didn't realize that side came out in the real world."

Jess stopped mid step and spun to face Don. "Why, Donald, are you jealous that I flirted with the nice officer?" she mocked.

Don made a face….it was silly to be jealous, he knew. There was no reason to be, but he couldn't help it: he didn't like her flirting with the cop that pulled them over. When he didn't answer her, Jess went on, "Well, I could have told him the truth: Officer I know I should be wearing my seat belt, but see I was giving my boyfriend a blow job and I couldn't reach his penis with it on," Jess said sarcastically; like she would ever actually say that to a complete stranger.

"Okay, never mind. Flirt all you want," Don said shaking his head as he turned blood red.

"Donnie, you are such prude," Jess giggled taking a seat on the couch.

"And you are hyper," Don replied.

"It's all the fresh air," Jess stated.

Don sat down on the couch next to her. "What fresh air? We've gone from the car to inside the house?" he sniggered and leaned over her lightly sweeping his lips across hers.

Jess shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not really jealous are you? Cause I didn't even have my A-game on…I think he let us go out of professional courtesy," Jess said going back to that topic.

"That wasn't your A-game?" Don eyed her.

"I'm a very good flirt," Jess replied.

Don rolled his eyes. "Nah, I'm not jealous," Don leered and he wasn't anymore…it had passed, "but the fact we don't have a ticket has nothing to do with professionalism and everything to do with the way you smiled at him, the way you bated those brown eyes at him, and the way you curled your hair around your finger."

His fingers wandered down her body reaching her sides. "Donnie, don't even…." Jess started to warn, knowing from that mischievous grin that appeared on his face what he was about to do, but before she finished her warning his fingers dug into sides. "Donnie," Jess cried out between fits of laugher from his tickle attack.

"What is it you always say to me?" Don asked stopping for a moment to give her a chance to catch her breath, "Oh yeah….payback is a bitch." And he started to tickle her again.

"Okay…okay, we're even," Jess squealed trying in vain to wiggle out of his grasp, but he had her pinned.

"Not even close," Don started stopping his attack and moving to allow her to get up.

Jess bit her lip as she sat up…she knew she was going to pay for the car ride; that secretly turned her on. Jess straightened her top and stood up, "You don't scare me," Jess exclaimed.

"We'll see," Don teased.

"Anyhow," Jess said. "I want to change and I promised my dad I'd let him know we made it up okay. So make yourself at home."

Don nodded as she walked off towards the bedroom with her overnight beg. "Change into the yellow bikini," he yelled after her. He heard the door close and decided he wanted to freshen up too. So he stood up grabbed his bag and was heading towards the bathroom when the pictures around the house caught his eye.

He picked up the metal frame and smiled; the photograph was obviously taken down on the beach they just drove past to get here. A tall dark haired women sat on a blanket smiling brightly at the camera - the smile he saw every morning when he woke up with Jess - four boys starting at age ten Don estimated down to three sat around her; in the woman's arms was an infant sleeping soundly. Don placed the picture back on the table and picked up the one next to it. A smile spread across his face as he gazed into the eyes of a five-year-old Jess. The same woman stood behind her with her arms tightly wrapped around Jess. Jess was wearing rubber boots up to her knees, a fishing rod in her hand and a bucket in the other, and a smile that lit up her whole face. Don put it back and picked up the last photograph that rested there. Four boys again older than the first picture and Jess, who was probably nine. They were standing on the rocks, the waves as the backdrop. No smiles, only sadness in their eyes.

"That was taken the first weekend we came up without her," Jess said coming up behind him and making him jump. "It was taken out on the rocks by the beach. But this one," she nodded her head towards the fishing picture he had just put back, "is my favorite. I remember that day vividly. Dad took the boys fishing, but I wasn't allowed to go: it was just for the boys. I was crushed. So my mom took me. Trust me; she wasn't the type to go fishing. But we caught the biggest fish."

Don was speechless as he turned to face her. "This place brings a lot of memories for you, doesn't it?" Don asked still trying to find the best thing to say.

"Yeah," Jess smiled. "Good and bad. I love it here. It's my favorite place in the world. So go get changed so we could go down to the beach. Faster we get down faster we get back and you can make me pay."

And just like that serious moment was over and he knew he was safe to joke with her again, "What happened to the yellow bikini?"

"I told you, it's too cold out," Jess stated and unzipped the hoody she was wearing down past her chest revealing that very bikini underneath.

"Ahhhh…" Don moaned.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Jess and Don walked down the beach hand in hand. The bikini once again covered by her hoody and a pair of jeans. They made their way to the end of the beach just as the sun started to set leaving the sky in nothing but purples and pinks. Jess leaned into Don. "Let's sit here and watch the sun set," she suggested flashing him the same smile that was captured in the fishing photo of her.

"We didn't bring a blanket," Don pointed out.

"It's sand," Jess said. "It's not going to hurt you, detective."

An impish grin slipped across his face. "Okay smart-ass," Don said sitting on the warm soft sand and reaching for Jess's hands pulling her down onto her knees in front of him. Jess sweetly flipped herself around so she could see the water and the sun reflecting in it and scooted back into his arms. They sat there quietly enjoying the beauty and the serenity of the scene unfolding in front of them. "It's beautiful here," Don whispered into her ear.

"Told ya," Jess replied. "My favorite place on earth. Second favorite place is in your arms."

Don wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and moved his lips down to the crook of her neck placing kiss there. "Don, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," Don whispered in his cocky voice. He kissed her neck again then gently began to suck her soft, delicate skin.

"Donnie," she said in a warning tone. Once they started these actions, they rarely could bring themselves to stop. And while she thoroughly enjoyed their actions, they were outside on a public beach. She knew it was the off-season and not many people around but the Stewarts lived here all year round. Nice eighty-year-old couple who she'd known her since she was in her teens.

"What's the matter?" Don whispered. "Never had sex on the beach before?"

"Can't say I have," Jess smiled feeling Don's fingers rub along her shoulders and start to massage her neck, shoulders, and moved down her lower back. "I think we should head back now," Jess said.

"Un-uh," Don lowered his voice in her ear. "We're going to stay right here."

Don pulled back from her and moved forward so he was now in front of her. "Told ya, payback is a bitch," he smirked at her.

"No way," Jess stated. "I flirted our way out of a ticket today. I personally do not want to flirt our way out of an indecent exposure charge."

Don ignored her and locked his lips onto hers, entangling his hands into her hair, tugging her closer to him. Jess allowed his tongue access to her mouth, permitting him to roam over every inch. Don positioned himself on his knees and slowly lowered himself towards her forcing Jess to sink backwards onto the warm sand. "Mmm," Jess moaned against his lip., "Public beach…indecent exposure," she reminded him.

"Funny," Don said pulling back from her. "You weren't too worried when I warned you about dying in a fiery car crash."

"Well, that was different," Jess said.

"How?" Don questioned.

"_I_ was torturing _you_," Jess giggled.

"Well, you know what they say," Don sniggered and flashed an evil grin…Jess knew she was in trouble.

"No," Jess replied. "What do they say? Detective?"

"Eye for an eye," Don exclaimed.

"I don't think that really applies here," Jess said.

"Okay," Don agreed; then, leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "How 'bout 'oral for oral.'"

Chills flew through her body. "Once we get back to the house, you can do anything you want to me," Jess said keeping a straight face.

Don shook his head _no_, they were not going anywhere. "I'm going to have my way with you, Detective…right here," Don said confidently. Jess opened her mouth to respond but was silenced by his mouth being pressed against hers. His hands flew down her shoulders; finding his way to the zipper of her sweater, he dragged the zipper down to the end of the metal track pulling it apart. Don danced his fingers against her bare torso and continued dancing his way up her body to meet the yellow material of her bikini top. Don engulfed a breast in each hand and gently began to roll each one around in his hands. Earning him an involuntary sound of pleasure from Jess's mouth.

Don beamed, knowing he had won and there would be no more protests…not that her words were ever _real_ objections. He wouldn't have pushed it if for one second he thought Jess was serious. He retracted himself from her, removing all contact. Don climbed onto his knees; wrapping his hands around her feet, he jerked her closer to him. Don looked up to gaze into her eyes.

Jess looked beautiful laying there with sand mixed in with her hair, her lips swollen from his kisses, her cheeks flushed from the his touches. Don moved forward flicking the button of her jeans out of the button hole and lowering the zipper. He settled his palm on the sides of her jeans and began to rub his palm against her, but due to his position he couldn't access her like he wanted. "Lift," Don instructed poking his fingers into the waistband of her jeans. Jess did as she was told rising her lower body allowing Don to bring her jeans down her legs and slip them completely off followed directly by the bikini bottom. Don placed his hands on her knees and spread Jess's legs apart gaining full view of her womanhood.

"Don't just sit there gawking," Jess ordered. "Weren't you trying to settle a score?"

Instead of getting into a battle of wits, Don decided he would just show her how he was going to as she put it 'settle the score.' Don aligned his face with her core, starting at her calf, he breezed his tongue up her leg, up her inner thigh until his lips were only millimeters from hers. Slowly he skated his fingers up her other thigh. Using the tips of his index and middle fingers, he began to rub her clitoris softly in a circular motion. Knowing what Jess liked, Don slowly began to increase his speed. "Oh, yeah," Jess confirmed that she was enjoying his movements. Don slowed his pace, moved away from her clitoris, and proceeded to insert those very same fingers inside her vagina staring to thrust in and out at a rhythmic pace. Jess arched her hips feeling the bubble of ecstasy start to form in her stomach. Don stopped the motions he was making in order to bring his other hand into action. Using his fingers on his right hand, he went back to rubbing her hot spot in a circular motion. At the exact same time, Don glided his index and middle fingers on his left hand in and out of her repeatedly.

Jess felt the ecstasy expand and flow down her body; she was close, but not quite there _yet_. "Don't stop," Jess instructed gripping the sand with her hands as the pleasure that Don was creating continued to build inside of her.

"What happened to worrying about being arrested for indecent exposure?" Don asked sensing a _déjà vu_ moment, only the roles were reversed.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Shut-up," she said with amusement in her tone.

A devilish expression stretched across his entire face. "Oh, boy, am I in trouble," Jess stated knowing that look well. Don withdrew his fingers from their current location. "Yes, you are," Don replied with a husky tone. He allowed his hands to stray away from her delicate area and move back giving him space so he was able to stand up. Once on his feet, Don bent down. Gripping Jess's wrists, he pulled her onto her feet too. Jess understood that he stood her up for better access. Jess moved further back into the little alcove that they were by. Letting her back press against the rocky cliff, she opened her legs for him. "I'm waiting," Jess teased putting her hands on her hips.

Don kneeled down in front of her. "Patience is a virtue," Don smirked at her. With one swift movement, he connected with her femininity. He flattened out his tongue and, using just the tip, he began to lick her like an ice cream cone; then, he switched movements slowly beginning to French kiss Jess's slit and used his finger to rub it at the same time.

"Ahhhhhh," Jess groaned in pleasure her head falling back in delight.

Don grinned inwardly loving pleasuring his girl. He started to slowly suck her nerves; he kept going, going, and going. Don explored her entire area with his tongue then he moved back to the bulb of nerves applying greater pressure and picking up pace. His tongue slipped into the opening and began to trust in and out of her. "Oh, yes! Yes!" Jess yelled lifting her hand to rest on top of Don's head; her fingers laced around his hair and she pushed down, asking for more. Don's tongue moved back to the bud again licking around it before starting to suck again. As his tongue worked its magic, he placed his palm on her inner thigh and skidded it up until he reached his destination. Don's index finger caressed her labia then tip-toed the tip of his finger over letting it penetrate her vagina propelling repeatedly into Jess. "Oh! Christ!" Jess yelled feeling her peak raise and raise. "So close!"

Don knew how close she was; still sucking, he added his middle finger to her hole and plunged deeper inside of Jess. His motions continued: kept going until Jess felt the bubble of ecstasy inside her burst as she reached her climax.

"Holy fuck," Jess said as came down from her high.

"You're welcome," Don smirked standing up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Be a gentleman and pass me my pants," Jess retorted.

Don chuckled letting her go and going to retrieve her bikini bottoms and jeans. Grabbing them from the beach, he turned and tossed them at her. Jess quickly redressed.

"Jessica," She heard her name being called just as she finished buttoning her jeans. Jess turned and saw Mr. and Mrs. Stewart walking towards them.

Don didn't miss the glare he got from Jess and he knew what she was wondering…_how long have they been on the beach_?

Jess smiled greeting the older couple; as she introduced Don, he couldn't help but think, _We're even_.


	9. First Fight

First Fights:

_Moment occurs right over Rush to Judgment_

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

The hot beads of water swept over Jess's body washing away the stress of the day. But it didn't take away the anger, hurt, and confusion she was feeling. The conversation she had with Don came back into her mind:

"_How do they know we're seeing each other, Don?" Jess asked as she approached his desk._

"_Who?" he asked._

"_Internal Affairs; I thought we were trying to keep this thing quiet. I didn't say anything to anyone, that only leaves you," Jess replied._

"_People talk, they make assumptions," Don said._

"_Because of those assumptions, now, my word doesn't mean squat with IA. I mean who could have told them?" Jess asked._

"_Look, Jess, I'm sorry; but, I got bigger things to worry about right now then squad room gossip," Don said._

"_Right," Jess whispered and got up from his desk and walked away. _

Jess shook herself back to the present; she had been playing that conversation over and over in her head since it happened that morning. Still she had no answers. Jess knew she sounded selfish, thinking about her career when he was the one facing a police brutally scandal and desk duty. That wasn't her intent, but when the moron from IA had accused her of having a personal relationship with Don, it had thrown her for two reasons: a) O'Bryan had strict rules on fraternization with co-workers (as in don't do it) and there was no tolerance for those that decided to break the rules. Don outranked her and had been there longer; if O'Bryan found out she would be the one forced to transfer out of homicide. Her career was on the line since if IA knew then O'Bryan surely knew…now she was just waiting for that grenade to go off. And b) if her word meant nothing, then how could she help Don? No lawyer would put the girlfriend on the stand; even though she had been the one with Don when they picked up Todd Fleming. She was his only witness; it was like having a girlfriend alibi for a suspect: no one ever believed them. And she hated to admit it to herself, but the second reason scared her a lot more then the first. However, she didn't really express it that way.

Jess reached for a towel as she replayed the conversation in her head for the umpteenth time. Okay, so he had bigger problems at the time, but the way he talked to her was unacceptable. It wasn't so much his words that annoyed her but his tone. He spoke to her as if she was some dumb bimbo who didn't know her ass from a hole in the ground and Jess didn't appreciate being spoken to in that manner. No matter the circumstances, partners/lovers/whatevers should speak to each other with respect and she didn't get that from him today.

Jess stepped out of her bathtub to stand in front of her sink. She wiped the steam off the mirror and began to brush her teeth. What annoyed her the most about the situation, what really got her blood boiling, what irked her, was that Don didn't come to her when Sid cleared him of all charges. Jess had to hear it second-hand from Maka.

Jess turned the water off, her ears perking up at the sound of her front door opening and shutting. Jess wrapped the towel tighter around her and reached for the holster hanging on the toilet. She pulled out her weapon, suddenly grateful she had decided to shower before doing anything else including putting away her guns. Jess carefully opened the door a crack; she spied a figure in her living room. "Freeze NYPD!" Jess shouted.

"It's just me," Don warned turning around to find Jess with a weapon trained on him and wearing only a towel, water radiating of her skin, her hair flowing down her back wet and fuzzy. She looked stunning.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jess raised her voice a little bit. "I thought you were a robber, or a psychopath killer. I could have shot you."

Don shrugged, "Last time I checked, robbers and killers don't use their key."

Jess rolled her eyes walking back into her bedroom so she could put away her gun and… well… get dressed. "I was in the shower, I didn't know the door was opened properly," Jess called.

Don followed and leaned against the doorframe of her bedroom, "I just dropped by; figured I would let you know I was cleared, if you care."

Jess spun around from the drawer where she had been looking for her sweat pants. "If I care?" Jess said half laughing, "How dare you accuse me of not caring? You ass!"

"Well since you didn't have my back and were more concerned about squad room gossip, it was an easy conclusion," Don spat back.

Jess grinded her teeth, her blood boiling in her veins as she stormed over to where Don was standing looking incredibly cocky; which was something that, usually, was a turn on but tonight it just added fire to her anger. "Fuck you, Flack," Jess yelled getting in his face.

Don tried not to smirk knowing it would make the situation worse, plus he was pissed with her; but, Jess was unbelievably sexy when she was mad. Once or twice he started a small argument just 'cause she was hot angry. So without thinking Don leaned down pushing his lips hard against hers.

The kiss certainly took Jess by surprise and she stunned herself by kissing back. This kiss wasn't like either one they had ever shared before. There was no tenderness or passion. It was full of rage and animosity. However wrong the kiss felt, it felt just as much right to both parties.

Jess came to her senses and pulled back. "_Quel l'enfer_?" Jess yelled at him.

"You're hot when you're mad," Don admitted.

Jess's face contorted in an unnatural expression: she was mad before, now she was furious. "I don't think so buddy. I don't know what you got away with, with your bimbos, but I'm not one of them. You don't talk to me like you did today. And you certainly don't show up here, uninvited might I add, accuse me of not having your back and then kiss me. Did you think I would just forget everything by the touch of your lips and fall into bed with you?" She ranted her decimal level getting considerably higher with each sentence, "Well if sex is the reason you decided to come here, I suggest you go home and start up the DVD player."

"Well, I didn't come for sex, Detective," Don declared his volume too getting higher. "Whatever reason I had it was obviously a mistake. I'm outta here." With that Don stormed out of the bedroom. Jess stayed rooted to the floor until she heard the front door slam shut.

"Damnit," Jess cursed aloud running out to the foyer hoping to catch Don. She opened the door the same time Don did.

Don reentered the apartment and closed the door behind him. It was like some type of magnetic force that drew her into him. Jess had meant what she said earlier but it seemed like all her common sense went out the window when it came to Don. Jess was still unsure what she felt about that as her lips moved across his.

Don deepened the kiss, moving his hands up to run threw her wet hair and back around to the tucked in part of the towel, the only thing keeping it on her body, and pulled the tucked in piece out. Letting the item fall to the floor. Without breaking lip contact, Don took a step forward forcing Jess to take a step backwards which he continued to do so until they were out of the entrance hall and standing in the kitchen. Jess pulled back. "I'm still pissed," she stated as she tugged at the ugly red tie around his neck.

"Me too," Don replied taking his fingertips to her breasts and beginning to rub them along her boobs. Each time his fingers moved along them he pressed harder and harder.

"Mmm!" Jess groaned despite how pissed she was. Pleasure flowed through every pore of her body. Don smirked as he firmly took a hold of her boobs and began to gently roll them around; then, he applied pressure. "Oh, God," Jess winced in pleasure. Don's smirk grew even wider, annoying Jess even more. Don's mouth ascended to her nipple region, placing it between his teeth he drew it into his mouth and sucked hard, harder and harder. Jess dug her fingernails into his shoulders securing her a groan from Don. He nibbled down on her nipple; pulling on it until Jess was convinced it was going to pop off. His lips then repositioned themselves on her neck. He began to suck the sensitive spot, harder and harder.

Jess moved her hands from their current position on his shoulders down to his chest and pushed him back into the corner of the countertop. Her fingers took a hold of his shirt, but instead of undoing the buttons one by one she pulled on the sides sending buttons flying across the kitchen floor.

"I take it we're going play rough tonight, Detective," Don grinned tossing his shirt aside.

Jess didn't respond; there would be no innocent teasing, tonight was just about sex. Jess's hands reached Don's belt buckle which she undid with ease and his pants and boxers soon followed the same path as his shirt.

Jess pressed her palms firmly against his chest using her fingernails she slid her way over his muscular chest down until she reached his hard on and dropped to her knees. She laced her fingers around his member and began to lightly stoke him. Running her hand up and down his shaft. Once her hand reached the back, she moved her index finger and began to run it along the underside of Don's penis causing a groan to escape from Don's lips. Jess let herself smile because she knew Don was enjoying it and because she was in control. Jess then began stroking his rod with her hand again at the same time she began to suck, kiss, and lick his head. She halted her hand movements allowing her tongue to glide up and down the length of his shaft. She roamed her tongue back towards his head and back down again. She did the same movements twice more. On her second journey back down his rod, Jess started to caress and roll Don's testicles around with her tongue.

"Fuck, Angell," Don cursed feeling his legs began to shake a little from the bliss Jess was sending through his body. Don placed his palms firmly on the counter for support.

Jess stroked his shaft and head with her mouth and then with no warning engulfed Don's head with her mouth sliding down to the base and back up again slipping him out of her mouth entirely.

"Don't stop," Don commended.

Jess titled her head and gave him that look. "Jess," Don begged knowing that look. Jess kept him tightly in her hand but stayed still. "Please."

That was all she wanted and it made her all warm inside that she was able to get a please without a single word. Jess took him into her mouth once more going all the way down letting him hit the back of her throat before moving back up. Don placed his hands on her head entangling his fingers into her hair and pushing her mouth completely down on him once more.

Don let her go and Jess came up for air. Don reached down and pulled her up off the floor lifted her half way up on him so she had one leg wrapped around his waist. Don ran a finger along her core sending shivers throughout her body. "Pissed or not," Don's smirk reached the corner of his eyes this time. "You're soaking, babe."

"Well, here's an idea…just fuck me," Jess snorted back.

And before she knew how she got there, Jess was laid stomach down on the kitchen table.

Don stood behind her; Jess automatically spread her legs for him. She held on tightly to the edge of the table as his index finger glazed across her core. "Yes, yes" she called feeling the pleasure climb inside her.

Then the finger was gone, replaced by his thick, hard penis. Don pushed himself inside her pumping harder and harder. "Holy fuck!" Jess screamed out.

Don thrust deeper and deeper inside Jess. As fast as he started Don stopped. Pulling out of her altogether. Again, Jess felt his finger rub against her then it was inside her, replacing him. He pumped his finger hard into Jess. Again his finger disappeared. Don moved his hands to her ass and gave it another squeeze before colliding into it. The small stinging just turned Jess on more. "Don, now," Jess commanded.

Don obeyed, inserting himself once more. He pumped so hard into her. Both so close to their peak. Don sped up and plunged into her even deeper hitting that happy place. Jess's grip tightened around the light wood as she lost all control screaming his name. Don followed suit squirting his juice into Jess as he reached his climax.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Somehow the pair had gotten dressed and were now sitting on the couch…an awkward silence filling the room. Both were still hurt and angry with the other. And they were both to stubborn to take the first step in giving a much need apologize.

Finally, Jess couldn't take the silence any longer. "How the fuck could you think I didn't have your back today? You've got to explain your thinking on that one 'cause honestly, Don, I don't know where you are getting that from. I'm your partner; I've always got your back."

"I know, Jess," Don stated. "I was just mad; no one else in the bullpen did. I'm sorry I took my frustrations with them out on you. And about this morning, I'm sorry for not listening to you and treating you like that."

"I didn't mean to sound so concerned about me," Jess replied. "I wasn't worried about my career, I was worried about yours."

Don moved a little closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling Jess into him, "I know, I had a lot on my mind but it's no excuse to treat my girl like I did. Face it, you're dating an idiot."

Jess laughed, "And you're dating someone without any communication skills."

Don laughed too, "I think we just survived our first fight."

Jess nodded letting silence fall again, but this time it was a comfortable silence.

A few minutes passed, Jess asked, "You know what the best part of fighting is right?"

"I can't think of one good thing about it," Don replied twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "Well, besides angry, hot sex." He pulled back expecting an elbow in the chest.

"Well I was gonna say the makeup sex, but since we already had angry, hot sex I guess we can skip the makeup sex this time," Jess smirked.

"Or not," Don laughed taking her hand and pulling her towards the bedroom.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Translation of _Quel l'enfer is what the hell. _


	10. Handcuffs

A/N: Yay I updated…Can you believe it? Sorry for the wait but between the writer's block, school, and real life…I just haven't had the time. Things have settle down again so updates should be more regular. Anyhow, this one is a little more graphic then the other chapters. Just a warning and the first part occurs before Prey and the other is directly from prey. Words in bold is from that episode and does not belong to me. Enjoy!

Handcuffs

Jess paid the taxi driver before exiting his cab and began to make her tipsy way up to Don's apartment. In record time, Jess reached the fifth floor of the building to be standing outside of his door. She fumbled with the key ring that was attached to her belt loop until she got the key she needed to gain access to his place. Jess smiled to herself as she quietly cracked open the door and stepped into the quiet and dark apartment. He was home; she knew from the indecent texts she received from him and the numerous hints to call her night an early one and come over so he could do all those things to her body. Jess's body gave an involuntary shiver at the memory of those texts as she made her way into the living room. Her smiled widened when she spotted Don curled up on the couch, still in his work clothes and sound asleep. Jess understood the exhaustion he must feel.

The week had been brutal with difficult cases that would haunt them. It also had been a busy one leaving no time for the couple to be a couple. Monday they had plans to go see a movie, but that fell through when Don's shift turned into a double as he chased down and caught his killer. Tuesday was dinner plans; Jess was going to cook, but ended up being called in last minute. Wednesday there were no plans as both their shifts were opposite: him on night and her on day. Thursday came by and plans were made to watch the game together and just relax but that quickly changed when she got the Miller case; she ended up pulling an all-nighter to get the S.O.B that killed a nine year old boy; she did get the bastard. They both knew it was all part of being a cop and understood; however, understanding didn't make her miss him any less.

Tonight was Friday and again plans were made and cancelled and that was on her and had nothing to do with work. Jess hated to wake him; Don looked so peaceful but she was selfish. She leaned in and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. Don didn't stir. So she kissed him again this time adding a little force to it. Don's mouth began to twitch as he begun to respond to her sweet embrace. Keeping his eyes close he allowed her to deepen the kiss. "Hey," Don whispered as they both came up for oxygen.

"Hey," Jess smiled back.

Don scooted up so his back was resting against the arm of the couch, he reached for her and Jess moved forward slowly lowering herself onto him so she was now straddling him.

"What time is it?" Don asked giving an involuntary yawn.

"Quarter after eleven," she replied.

Don gave her a curious look. "What?" Jess giggled. "Is it past your bedtime because I can leave again if is."

"Funny and you're not moving," Don responded. "It's early for you to call it a night. Miss me or something?"

"Could be that," Jess bantered, "or I just got annoyed with my brothers so I bailed. If I was with the girls I would still be out."

"Is that so?" Don chuckled. Jess smiled and simply nodded her head. "I don't believe you. Detective," Don teased, "I think you missed me."

"I know from the reaction I'm getting sitting here….you missed me," Jess sniggered.

Don didn't comment instead he lifted his bottom effectively pushing his rock hardness against her core. Jess felt a reaction began to form inside, "I think we missed each other," Jess replied putting a sexy grin on her face before continuing her taunt in a sexy voice.

"Lucky for us, we have all night and tomorrow morning off with no one call to unmiss each other."

Don chuckled to himself as he was pretty sure unmiss wasn't actually a word but he was more than willing to get reacquainted with Jess. He leaned forward planting his lips on to hers. Jess permitted his tongue access and a moan escaped her as he roamed and explored every crevice of her mouth. Jess pulled back; with ease, she slipped herself off his lap.

"Coming, Detective?" She asked with a husky tone as she bounced off towards his bedroom.

Jess didn't need to ask him for Don was right behind her; his arms finding their way around her waist before they reached their destination stopping her momentary, his lips finding their way to her soft, delicate neck. "Umm, Donnie," Jess moaned forcing herself to move and make the several footsteps needed to get into the room. Don moved in sync with her not letting her go until they were next to the bed.

Once Jess was untangled from Don's arms, she slowly slid onto the bed. Don moved about to join her when something silver on the night stand caught his attention. An enormous smirk spread across his face as a sexy idea began to form in his head. "What are you thinking?" Jess asked.

"I'm not telling," Don replied in a teasing tone as he followed her onto the bed so he was now straddling her. He discreetly stretched his hand out to grab the item from the end table.

Unfortunately, Don wasn't as subtle as he thought. "Whatever you think you are doing with those, Donnie, you're not," Jess warned but her tone was playful enough that he was still willing to try.

"With what, Jessie?" Don asked playing dumb and before Jess could respond he had her left wrist handcuffed to his headboard.

Jess smiled, "Nice work, Detective."

"I'm just that good," Don smirked. "Where's yours?" he quickly added.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you that," Jess replied thinking as long as she had one free hand he wouldn't be in complete control which they both knew he was for tonight anyhow. "You could always interrogate it out of me, Detective Flack." she challenged.

"Or torture it out of you," Don sputtered back locking his lips on hers once more. His palms slowly moved to the buttons found on the purple shirt Jess wore. His fingers slipped each button out of its hole. Don shivered and let out a groan against her lips at the sight of the light pink and black lace bra that was revealed to him.

"You're stunning, Jess," Don smiled being serious for a moment. No matter how many times he told her that, her cheeks always burned red.

No more words were needed at the moment. Don's lips found hers once more at the same time he slipped his left hand under one of her padded cups brushing his finger along her bare skin. The simple touch set both their bodies on fire. Jess wrapped her free arm around his neck pulling him further into her. Without breaking the steamy kiss, Don took a hold of the clasps which were located at the front and swiftly unhooked it. Since Jess was currently handcuffed to his bed he would be unable to remove the articles of clothing completely. Instead, Don pushed the material away from her breasts before bringing his hands into contact with them. Jess moaned and squirmed a little underneath him as he rolled her nipples around in his fingers arousing them into a state of hardness. Don repositioned himself so he was just a little bit further back for better access. He gripped each breast in his hand and began to slowly massage each one in his hands; Jess's head fell back onto the pillow and her eyes closed as his touches sent pleasure throughout her veins. "So where are those cuffs?" Don asked in his cocky tone.

Jess only shook her head _no_. She wasn't about to give in that easy, although she sort of wanted to. "Have it your way, Detective," Don smirked as another brilliant idea popped into his head.

Jess's eyes reminded closed as he continued with one hand fondling her breast as a distraction with the other he quickly removed his tie from his neck. "Donnie," Jess whimpered when she lost all contact with him. But before Jess could realize he was up to something, Don had her right wrist bound to the headboard using his tie.

Jess's eyes were quick to flutter open. The shocked and surprised look on her face was such a turn on for him. "I don't need them now," Don chuckled. "You are at my mercy, Detective."

"Don," Jess stated.

"You want me to let you go?" Don asked. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want.

"No," Jess smiled. "But I warn you, Flack, I will get you back."

Don only laughed as his fingers found their way to her jeans button, "You know, I'm not that scared. I like it when you punish me."

Jess rolled her eyes and bucked her hips against him. Don took the hint and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Jess lifted herself up so Don could slip her pants off which he did; followed directly by the matching pink and black lace thong she wore.

Don now kneeling at the bottom of the bed placed his palm onto the inside of her right leg and with a turtle pace traveled up to her inner thigh. Don could feel Jess wiggle from his touch. His fingers moved from her thigh to her womanhood. Jess almost jumped out of her skin as he brushed his fingers against her core. Don smiled. "Like that?" he asked.

"Fuck! Yes!" Jess confirmed.

Don moved his middle finger inside her and slowly began to thrust in and out of Jess. The firework feeling started to appear in her stomach and her toes began to curl. Don decided to add his index finger to her hole; he also sped up his thrusting motions.

Jess pulled against her restraints as the feeling started to spread through her body, she wasn't quite to the edge yet. "Would you like for me to let you go?" Don asked.

"You're going to take these off," Jess replied.

"Am I now?" Don replied. "And why would I do that, Detective? I like having you at my mercy."

"'Cause you haven't felt my hands roam down your bare chest, or felt my tongue nibbling your ear, or felt my hands wrap around your thick, hard cock in six days," Jess seductively replied. "…and you want to."

Don felt the tug in his pants as he reacted to her words. "Maybe I do," he replied. "But I'm enjoying having complete control over you." And he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her center.

"Let me go and we'll do text number three," Jess retorted knowing he wouldn't say no to that. Don's eyes almost popping out of his head at her comment proved her to be right.

Don stopped what he was doing and, without hesitating, leaned over and untied her wrist from the headboard then he got the key and uncuffed her other one. With her hands now free Jess immediately got rid of her shirt and bra tossing both items to the floor. "Come on strip," Jess ordered. "Unless you've changed your mind?"

"Not likely," Don replied sliding off the bed. Jess too slid off the bed and stood in front of Don. Her fingers slipping each button of his shirt out of the button holes; her hands took the shirt and glided the shirt over his shoulders and completely off his body. Her hands roamed down his chest to the belt of his dress pants. Jess unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and slowly tugged them down over his lower body; his boxers followed suit finally freeing his erection. Jess stepped into Don's embrace; she positioned her lips on his muscular chest; placing light kisses all over. Don let out a moan of enjoyment. Then, he slipped his arms down around her waist. With ease he picked up her slender body, Jess responded by tightly wrapping her legs around his waist. Jess lifted her mouth to his neck and began to softly nibble him there; then she moved up to his ear hitting that one spot that made Don weak in the knees. He moaned again and moved back towards the bed. Don gently lowered Jess onto the bed once more. Jess scooted down towards the footboard giving Don room to lie down and to get herself partly into position.

Don too climbed back onto the bed. He moved himself up towards the headboard and lay horizontal. Jess looked Don in the eyes and took the cue that he was ready.

They were at the point now where words weren't necessary, all they had to do was follow each others' body language. Jess crawled towards Don and slowly climbed atop him and positioned herself on her stomach so that her mouth was only inches from his Johnson and her core was within reach of his mouth. Jess brought her mouth around Don's dick and began to slither her mouth up and down his length. At the same time, Don's tongue began to flick her area. Jess felt the heat build inside of her as Don moved his tongue against her nucleus; however, Jess persisted with the activities she was performing on him.

Jess's mouth continued to flow up and down his shaft. She brought her mouth up to his tip: straightening out her tongue she slowly began to lick around his head. Jess felt Don straighten his tongue, pushing it inside her beginning to push it in and out of her. Jess closed her eyes. The volcano inside her getting closer to erupting. Jess removed her mouth from Don altogether and lifted herself up on her elbows and wrapped one hand around his thick, hard cock and began to slid it up and down. Don moaned into her core; her touch was sensational on him and it was bringing the volcano in him close to erupting too. But not yet. Don pushed his tongue further into Jess then back out. He changed his motions and by flicking her slit then his tongue started to trace circles around her happy place. Jess gripped him tighter. Her mouth once more found its way around his shaft and moved all the way down letting his head hit the back of her throat; then she released him once more from her mouth with a pop. Don too released Jess from his hold.

"Fuck, Jess." Don commented.

Jess flipped herself around changing positions so she was now straddling him so they were once again facing each other. "Fuck me, Donnie," Jess pleaded, "I want you inside me _now._"

Jess didn't have to ask twice. Don took hold of her hips and in one easy push turned them over so he was now resting on top of her. Jess's fingers gripped him and guided him to her soaking wet entrance. With ease, Don slipped himself into her and began to rock his body back and forth propelling himself deeper and deeper into Jess. Don's lips kissed her neck before moving to her soft lips. Jess's fingers roamed their way through his hair before wrapping around his neck pulling him closer to her. Their bodies moved together grinding and bumping over and over until neither could take it anymore.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

The sun's rays snuck their way into the bedroom where the detectives were cuddled together and still sleeping. Don felt the heat on his face and slowly opened his eyes. Jess lay curled up on her side with his arm tightly wrapped around her and was still sleeping soundly. An instant smile floated across his face at the knowledge that he had all morning to spend with her. With their busy schedules, he had really missed her. And not for just the things they did last night. He missed _her._ Don stretched and yawned then slowly let her go and slid out from the warmth of the covers. As tempting as spending the entire morning here in his bed with her and the possibility of a repeat of last night was, Don wanted to spend his morning with her outside, just enjoying each other's company. Maybe breakfast at the Café down the street. Afterwards they could take a ride on the ferry. It would be something Jess would enjoy as she loved being on the water, Don thought running things they could do together in his mind. However, first thing Don knew he had to do was make a caffeine run to the coffee shop since he had none in his apartment and Jess would not move from her current location without any. Don quickly got dressed and headed out of the apartment.

The sound of the door closing caused Jess to stir from her deep slumber. She sleepily turned onto her back and reached for Don only to find an empty space where he should have been. Jess opened her eyes and sat up; a smile spread across her face as she assumed he was out making breakfast. Jess slipped out of the covers, grabbed his shirt from the pile of clothing that was tossed from last night and slipped it onto her body.

"I hope you're making pancakes," Jess called walking out into the kitchen. Instead of finding Don cooking, she found a note on the counter. "Gone to the coffee shop for your wake up call, be back in a few. Love, Don," Jess read the note out loud and smiled.

Jess walked back into the bedroom deciding she would take this time to freshen up a little before his return. She had a better idea for a wakeup call and this morning was Don's turn in those cuffs.

Jess just finished making sure everything she needed was in place when she heard the door open and close and Don's voice call out, "Double lattes, hot and ready."

Jess turned and headed out into the living room to greet Don, **"Hey what do you do sugar in this? Or yellow." **Don continued to shout placing the drinks onto his table.

Jess skidded across the floor coming up right behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. **"I have a better idea for a wakeup call,"** Jess stated.

Don turned around in her arms and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her deeply and took a step forward forcing Jess to stumble back until her back was pressed firmly against the doorframe. "**Coffee is going to get cold," **Don remarked against her lips.

**"Shut-up," **Jess replied. Smiling, she turned them around and pushed Don into the bedroom and onto the bed. Jess climbed on top of him and continued kissing him.

They were both getting into the make out session when the annoying ringing sound from Don's phone began to feel the air, "**That's my phone, isn't it?" **Don asked between kisses.

**"Mmm-hmm," **Jess mumbled against his lips. "Ignore it, we're not on call."

Don really wanted to ignore it; he knew the moment he answered it their morning together would be over. But he had to get it; he was too dedicated not to.

Jess really wanted Don to ignore it; she knew the moment he answered it their morning together would be over. But he had to get it, if it was hers she would.

**"Mmm, I got to get that," **Don stated pulling back from her and reaching out for the phone, but Jess grabbed the cuffs and skillfully cuffed that hand to the headboard. She understood; she still didn't want him to leave.

**"Don't make me cuff your other hand," **Jess smirked.

"**That's good work, Detective," **Don replied.

Jess giggled and leaned down and placed her lips onto his once more. But the ringing just wouldn't go away. **"I got to get it, Okay?" **Don chuckled pulling back from her and reaching with his free hand for the phone.

Jess sighed and sat back listening to his side of the conversation, **"What is it?" **Jess asked once Don had hung up.

**"Homicide around the corner. Some guy emailed the photo to the precinct tip line. Headquarters is forwarding it to me now." **Don answered.

Jess reached for his phone as it beeped indicating he had a new email. Jess clicked and the photo of the victim popped up. _Damn it_, she thought. "**Oh. You got to go." **Jess stated untangling herself from him and releasing him from the restraints.

"I'm sorry, Jess," Don apologized as he got up from the bed. "I'll make it up to you."

Jess shrugged falling back into bed, "It's not your fault."

Don finished getting his things and walked back to her; he leaned down and kissed her once more, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jess replied.

"Okay, tonight, here…I'll cook, I'll let you cuff me again," Don smirked. "And I'm going throw text number nine out there."

This earned him a playful shove. "Tonight," Jess agreed.

Don leaned down for one more kiss for the road. "Later, Detective," he said to her before heading off to fight the monsters.

"Later, Detective," Jess replied back cuddling under the covers.

Disappointment rang in both their voices as again plans were made and cancelled. No ferry or cuffs this morning and they both really wanted to use those cuffs.


	11. In The Act

A/N: Moment occurs after "The Past, The Present, and Murder". This moment isn't like the previous chapters I've done as in there isn't much smut just fluffy but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to put it with this story and it's still a moment between Jess and Flack.

In the Act:

Wednesday Nights at Sullivan's Bar was always busy as off-duty officers both old and new crowed in for a mid week drink, good food, good friends, and good times. And this Wednesday was no exception. Jess squeezed her way down from the bar with her third beer of the night and made her way back to her table to take her seat between Danny and Don.

"How could the drive just have disappeared?" Flack asked everyone at the table even though he knew no one had an answer for him.

"We're still on this," Jess rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes," Maka laughed.

"Well inanimate objects usually don't just go poof into thin air so it's a logical scientific inquiry to wonder what happened to it," Danny piped in.

Jess couldn't help but laugh at Danny, "I'm enjoying your use of poof and scientific inquiry in the same sentence."

"You like that huh?" Danny laughed. "I'm so intelligent."

"Or so drunk," Stella grinned,

Danny shrugged taking a sip of his beer, "Could be that too."

"It's just annoying not knowing what happened to it," Flack said. "It's gonna bug me."

Danny, Hawkes, and Stella all nodded their heads as they were ones on the Dunbrook's case with Flack.

"Well I'm sorry, guys, but you're going have to let it go cause you've searched Dunbrook's house, his office, and Connor's apartment; it's not there," Jess pointed out.

However, letting it go just wasn't happening as Danny, Hawkes, Stella, and Flack continued to debate over what could have happened to the infamous flash drive and this conversation went on and on getting more absurd with each passing drink until Jess couldn't listen to another ridiculous suggestion. "Okay as much as I'm enjoying the alien abduction theory, someone play pool with me," Jess joked.

"I'm in," Maka, Benton, and Martinez said at the same time.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Don listened as Danny and Hawkes debated some science thing but the topic was a bit over his head; besides that he really was only half paying attention. His attention was somewhere else: somewhere else across the bar where Angell stood; giggling at something Benton said to her and swaying back and forth to the music as she waited for her next shot. He was virtually staring at Jess but he couldn't tear his gaze off her. It was moments like this he realized how beautiful she truly was and that he was totally and utterly in love with her like he never been in love before.

"Angell, where are you going?" Maka complained as Jess walked away from the pool table. "Your turn."

"My bladder doesn't care whose turn it is," Angell stated, "shoot for me Kylie and kick the boys' asses." With that she headed straight on to the bathroom in the back of the bar.

Don grinned as an idea formed in his head, he quickly put down the beer he was drinking and got out of the chair. "Not leaving?" Danny asked.

"Nah, got to hit the head," Flack replied heading in the same direction as Jess.

Flack waited inside the men's bathroom for the right moment when he heard the women's door open again then he headed out catching Jess exiting as per his plan since the doors were right across from each other. "Are you stalking me, Flack?" Jess grinned.

"Nope, just perfect timing on my part," Don smiled back at her.

"Sure it was, Detective," she sniggered. "So are you guys still discussing the flash drive or have we finally moved on?"

"I'm starting to move on," Don smirked. "My hot girlfriend has been distracting me. I can't think of anything else besides her butt in those jeans."

Jess's face flashed red but she quickly recovered, "Well, detective, what do you suggest we do about that?"

"I say we get out of here," Don requested.

But Jess had a better idea and with ease she pushed him and herself back into the men's washroom. Don was so stunned that she was able to reposition them against a wall with her pinning him. It didn't take Jess's lips very long to find their way to meet Don's.

"Jess," Don said pulling back from her and, trust him, it took every bit of his will power to do so.

"Yes, Donnie," Jess replied standing up on her tiptoes reaching for his lips again.

"You're in the men's washroom at Sully's," Don stated the obvious.

"So," Jess grinned as she started to kiss Don's neck.

"Our colleagues are right outside," Don again stated the obvious.

"I repeat: so?" Jess laughed.

Don shook his head and lowered it giving in to her. His lips danced across hers and slowly his tongue slipped into her mouth as she allowed him full access. Don begun to explore the now familiar territory of her mouth with his tongue and Jess allowed him to take lead - for a moment. Their tongues playfully circled each other and Don's hands found their way underneath Jess's tank top to rest on the arch of her back. His skin touching her skin sent shock waves through both their bodies.

As the kiss intensified, Jess slowly moved her arms from the wall to wrap around Don's neck pulling him closer to her. Without breaking the kiss, Don repositioned his arms so he had them wrapped around her then he lifted her tiny frame up off the floor. Jess responded by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Their lips broke apart and Jess relocated to his neck once more then up to gently nibble on his ear. "Mmm!" Don moaned as Jess ground herself against his pelvis at the same time.

"Whoa," Don said finally coming to his senses. "Not here, Jess, it's not right. Completely hot but…"

"Shhh" Jess whispered into his ear, "Relax Donnie, I have no intention of taking off my pants in a dirty, dingy bathroom…just having a little fun before the main event at home."

"You are nuts," Don laughed feeling her lips again snuggling into his neck.

"One of the reasons you love me," Jess replied with a giant grin on her face.

"One of the many," Don agreed sweetly finding her lips once more.

"I don't care what you think," Danny's voice came as the door swung open, "You're just wron….Holy fuck!" Danny stood frozen with the door still open completely shocked to

see Flack and Angell making out. This caused Hawkes, who was right behind him, to bang into him.

"Why are you st…?" Hawkes started to ask until he caught sight of Flack and Angell.

Don slowly lowered Jess back to the ground neither sure what to say and both slightly embarrassed of being caught making out. "No fucking way," Hawkes stated.

The commotion from the boys caught the attention of Maka and Stella who were heading to their bathroom and since the male door was still open they peeked in. "What happened to imaginary girl?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"You idiot," Jess said shaking her head. "I'm imaginary girl."

"No way," Danny said still so shocked he wasn't connecting the dots.

"How? What?" Hawkes muttered out. Angell and Flack together was mind-blowing. Yes they flirted, but he would never have concluded they were together based on that.

Jess and Don looked at each other and neither commented instead they began to walk towards the exit; Jess trying her best to gracefully excuse herself to get out of the men's bathroom. Don following right behind her neither wanting to answer the million questions they knew they were about to get.

Jess caught the girls' grins that were plastered across each of their faces. "Okay, let's hear it," Jess said.

"It's about time," Stella and Kylie said together and smiled at their friends.

A/N: See why I couldn't put much smut in it, couldn't have them caught with their pants down LOL…but I was thinking of doing a second piece to this one with Jess' and Don's reaction of getting caught and smut…interested? Or do you think this is enough and move on to the next moment…opinions?


	12. Blue Flu

A/N: Again this chapter is a little more grapic...just a heads up. And this moment occurs during the episode 'The Party's over'

Blue Flu:

It had been a week of not understanding the others' decision about the blue flu which inevitably lead to arguments breaking out between the pair over their personal decision until finally they gave in to each other deciding they had to agree to disagree. Don had to go into work just as much as Jess had to stay home. They both bled blue, but stood on different sides of the line so this was the way it had to be if they were going to make it through.

Jess walked out of her bedroom and made her way back into the living room where the TV was blaring out the news. Jess stopped and stared at the news report and a pinch of guilt pulled at her stomach as she listened to the update on the Deputy Mayor's murder. It was a big case, one that normally would have two or three detectives on it, but the 12th was short handed; only Flack, O'Hara, and Thomason had not called in 'sick' that she knew about from Stella's visit earlier.

Jess sighed and let herself crash onto the couch. "Did I make the right decision?" she wondered aloud to the empty apartment. By how loud Stella's voice reached when she was telling her off, Stell obviously didn't think so. But Jess did. How could she go into work when Benton had been forced to borrow from his daughter's college fund to keep their house? Or when Maka couldn't make her rent this month and had to depend on her roommate to cover her? Or when she had to call her father for money so she could make rent and not have her electrically cut off? Not to mention that Adam's job hung in the balance along with several other lab rats. Jess didn't become a cop for the money…none of them had, but the circumstances the mayor had put them in were ridiculous. They deserved to get paid. Jess suddenly felt less guilty.

Jess's head turned at the sound of the door opening. "Man, it's madness," Don said walking into her apartment.

Jess looked up over the couch eyeing him; she could tell he was worn out and frustrated with the entire situation. "I don't understand how you can stay home at a time like this, Jessica," he continued walking into the living room to join Jess on the couch. "You took the oath to serve and protect too."

"Don't," Jess warned. "Be understanding."

"I'm trying," Don said letting his head go back on the couch. "It's just the city is in chaos and O'Bryan is down to three detectives and a hand-full of uniforms."

Jess scooted closer towards him. "I know. Stella was here. And I feel guilty about that, but every cop in this city deserves respect and this pay freeze is wrong. I'm willing to bet the mayor hasn't taken a freeze in his salary…why should the NYPD be the scape goat?"

Don smiled wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer so she was now almost in his lap. "Okay, I surrender." He smirked throwing his hands up in defeat, "I can't convince you to come into work no more than you can convince me to stay home. I'm sorry."

Jess shrugged and transferred her body so she was straddling him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's the case?" Jess asked letting the subject drop

"Ongoing," Don replied. "We're nowhere near solving this one. Sythe sent me home knowing I needed a few hours of sleep while he runs down a lead"

Jess nodded raising herself and about to untangle herself from him, but Don wrapped his arms around her back rooting her in place. "Where do you think you are going?"

"You came home to sleep," Jess giggled. "I figured you might want to go to bed."

"If I wanted to sleep I would have gone back to my place," Don retorted.

"Oh, I see," Jess stated. "And what is it you want, detective?"

Don decided not to verbalize his answer instead he let his lips collide with hers. Jess opened her mouth allowing him greater access to roam his tongue around. Don slowly glided his hands up her back, up her neck, until he entangled them in her wavy locks and pulled her closer into him. Eventually the couple broke apart. "That answer your question?" Don asked.

"Nope," Jess sniggered. "Show me some more."

Don scooted himself to the edge of the couch and slowly lifted both of them off. Jess leaned down and pushed her lips onto his. She roamed down to the crook on Don's neck and began to suck as Don walked towards the bedroom and inside until he reached her bed.

Jess loosened her grip from around his neck and looked up so their eyes were meeting only for a second before Don flung Jess onto the bed and climbed on top of her. His lips immediately found their way back to hers.

Don broke the kiss and leaned back so he was now sitting up while straddling her. Don quickly undid his tie and dress shirt, removing both items and tossing them to the floor. At the same time, Jess reached down to the trim of her own pajama t-shirt and lifted her body and the shirt up and off to join Don's discarded clothing on the floor then she laid back resting on her elbows and looking so damn hot.

Don's hands traveled along her stomach letting his fingers trace circles on her naked skin before continuing their travel to her black slik bra. Don clutched the delicate fabric; through the material, he began to roll her breasts around in each hand. Jess pushed her lower body up and against his as her head bent backwards enjoying his touch. Don took direction from her reaction and pulled the cloth down over each of her hills gilding the pads of each of his pointer fingers along each of her nipples turning them rock hard. Jess let out a quiet moan and Don tilted forward permitting his warm mouth to engulf her right side. Don caressed, stroked, licked, and sucked her breast all the while his hand played with her left breast. Then he switched giving her left the same attention her right just received sending a shudder through Jess's entire body.

Don raised himself from her again so he was sitting up on her; he reached and gripped her wrist pulling Jess up. With her now in a sitting position, he moved his hands behind her back finding the hooks to the bra and unclasping them removing the item completely from her body and tossing it to the floor. Jess reached up tenderly caressing his cheek before wrapping both arms around his neck; she clasped her fingers together and tugged him into her, pressing her lips against his. Don looped his arms around her back pulling her tighter into him, with his grip tightly around her Don turned taking Jess with him and flipped over so now he was on his back and Jess was on top of him.

Jess flicked her hair of her face and gave him an evil smile. "Figure out what I want yet?" Don teased her. He wanted to hand the control over to her first, but he had every intention of taking it back at a later point; a smile formed on his lips as he knew exactly what he planned to do to Jess tonight.

Jess let her soft, delicate lips lightly press down on his chest. "I always know what you want, Donnie," Jess simply replied looking up into his pores of blue and gave him a wink.

Don chuckled at her as she continued her trail of kisses down his torso until she reached the rim of his pants. Her fingers laced the belt he was wearing and quickly undid it followed by the button and the zipper. Jess slipped her hand inside the pants she had just unfastened and tenderly began to rub him through the cloth of his boxer briefs. "Mmm," Don groaned raising his lower body to grinded against hers.

Jess smiled knowing she was getting to him. "For example," Jess whispered in a sexy tone still rubbing him and her mouth so close to his boxers he could feel her warm breathe. "You want me to remove your dick from these restricting underwear, you want to feel my hot mouth wrap around your thick, hard penis and slowly move my lips up and down. You want me to lick and suck you, and you want me to take your entire length into my mouth letting you hit the back of my throat."

"If you are so sure that's what I want then do it," Don answered her, trying not to show her how much her seductive words affected him; but, according to the smirk on her face, she knew.

Jess stopped her rubbing motions and moved her hand inside the fly of his boxer briefs and yanked his johnson out. Taking her right hand she engulfed his erection and began to stroke Don starting at his base and moving up his shaft and back down again. Jess's movements continued slowly picking up pace then she switched hands given him the same treatment with her left. Don gripped the comforter clearly enjoying himself and exactly at the right moment Jess ceased all movements. Don groaned over the loss of contact but it didn't last long as Jess lowered her mouth so it was almost touching him and tenderly blew allowing her warm air to dance along the head. "Fuck! Jess," Don screamed.

"Told ya I know what I'm at," Jess sniggered lowering her lips around his tip and slowly roamed down the base and back to the tip. She detached her mouth from him and lifted his cock and began to lick the underside of it back and forth then she resumed sucking him; going all the way down on him making sure Don's tip hit the back of her throat. Jess slithered back down towards his head and then once again moved down his shaft deep-throating him again and again.

"Holy shit, babe!" Don yelled out.

Jess released him not wanting him to lose control and stood up in front of him. Quickly, Jess removed her pajama pants and the sexy black thong she wore then she returned to the bed. As Jess stripped Don also stood ridding himself of his own pants and boxer briefs before joining her back on the bed. Don knelt down by her feet and slowly ran his hand up her leg until he reached her inner thigh. Don stopped and drummed his fingers against the blue butterfly tattoo that rested there before continuing on his journey. Don's pointer brushed against Jess's lips causing Jess shiver. "You are soaking babe," Don remarked.

Jess smiled, "Do you know what I want?"

"Umm, I don't know…you'll have to sit there and see," Don joked with her. He brought the palm of his hand to her mound and gently began to massage the outer rim.

Don stopped what he was doing reached over to the nightstand drawer where Jess kept all the kinky things. Taking out the bottle of lubricant he squirted it all over his fingers as well as spraying the liquid all over her area making a giant sexy mess. Jess grinned knowing what he was about to try, they had been working on this technique for a few weeks now. Don started by inserting one of his lubed fingers into her vagina; he pushed it in and out of her then he inserted another finger making sure to rub and stimulate her clitoris as he went. Jess's head fell back onto the mountain of pillows she had behind her and her eyes rolled back in her head feeling that familiar energy starting to flow through every pore of her body. Soon Don had four fingers inside her, pumping in and out, in and out, in and out; in every other attempt this was as far as Jess could stretch. "You still okay?" Don asked.

"I'm begging you…don't stop," Jess stated clutching the comforter from the pleasure so hard her hands were turning white.

"Sure?" Don asked again.

"Oh, I'm positive," Jess shuddered closing her eyes.

"Say when," Don said putting his free hand on her stomach to keep her still and moved his thumb inside Jess to join his other four fingers. Now he had all five fingers inside her; slowly and tenderly rubbing against her clitoris. He folded his thumb down as be pushed his fingers deeper in but he couldn't quite get everything he wanted in. Jess now so turned on thrust her hips down over his hand and Don's whole knuckle was gone, engulfed by Jess's pussy down to his wrist. "Ooo!" Jess moaned in delight. Don slowly began to thrust his wrist back and forth. Jess was flush and was close to the edge. She began to rock her body in motion with his arm. The pleasure she was experiencing was like nothing she had experience before and she had some amazing orgasms in her life. Don continued pumping his balled up fist in and out of her cunt until Jess squirted all her juices out as she came.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Jess woke as the arms that were tightly wrapped around her had disappeared. "I didn't mean to wake you, I'm heading back in," Don said putting his shirt on and spotting her eyes had fluttered open.

"I'm the one that's been home all day," Jess sheepishly yawned. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Well you are 'sick'," Don joked leaning in and lightly kissing her. "And I got enough."

Jess nodded as he kissed her once more before walking towards her bedroom door.

"Don," she called.

"Yeah?" he asked turning back so he was facing her.

"Part of me thinks you are doing the right thing about the blue flu," Jess replied.

"Part of me knows you are right," Don said. "Standing up takes a lot of balls."

With that Don turned and headed out of her room and her apartment. And that was it; they had made it through the blue flu.


	13. Getting Through

_This moment occurs directly after Help. And once again, it is a little graphic. _

Getting Through

The bitter cold January air cut through Jess's lungs like a knife as she ran along the park's path. Her head was throbbing and her neck and shoulder were aching from the nose dive she had taken while chasing Trey Fager on the subway earlier that day. However, she didn't care how cold it was out or how much her body ached; she just wanted to run. Running had always been her way of coping and cases like the one she had today just made her want to run faster than the wind in an attempt to forgot the ugliness she saw. Rape cases especially got to her and today's was no exception. Eleanor Ravelle's cold, lifeless body in that bathtub; that image would definitely haunt her. This case hit another cord with the team because it directly affected Hawkes. The story of what happened eight years ago to him and his then girlfriend Kara was tragic. Listening to Kara retell the night she was raped by the Gramercy rapist to Stella and seeing Hawkes expression when she did was gut wrenching. So Jess was out in the freezing cold running trying to forget. Jess reached the end of the trail she was running and turned onto the street and continued to run towards her building. It took her another fifteen minutes to reach her street but it was what she needed. Jess slowed her paced down to a jog to cool down when she finally reached the steps she crashed onto them. Jess inhaled deeply trying to catch her breath.

The cool January wind blew across Don's face as he walked down the street towards Jess's apartment building. It probably would have made more sense for him to have taken a cab tonight with the freezing temperatures but he needed the walk to clear his head. It was cases like the one today that haunted him. Rape cases usually did but this one was affecting him more than others. Maybe because Laurel Downs' death was a tragic accident, or maybe because Eleanor Ravelle's life was cut tragically short, or maybe it was because this was so personal for Hawkes. Don couldn't imagine what Hawkes went through when Kara was raped; from the male perspective having someone hurt the girl you love must be devastating and he can't help but wonder what he would do if something like that happened to Jess. He cringed at the thought knowing nothing would stop him from hunting down the monster and putting a bullet in his head. He made his way up the street and saw a figure sat on the steps that he recognized. "Jess," he called out.

Jess looked up from where she sat. "Hey," she replied standing up as Don reached her, "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropped over; that okay?" Don asked.

"Of course," Jess smiled walking inside and nodding for Don to follow. "Just figured you went with Danny for a beer with Sheldon."

"Mac and Danny got it," Don explained. "Hawkes doesn't need everyone up in his business."

Jess nodded; reaching her apartment door, she took out her key and opened the door letting them both in. Jess walked into the kitchen while Don went into the bedroom to get out of his work clothes. He emerged minutes later in a pair of pajama pants and his old academy shirt. Jess had the take out menus out already waiting for him. He noticed her rubbing her neck and knew she was hurting. She took a nasty fall today. Don strolled over towards her and walked behind Jess. He placed his palms on her shoulders and began to message her sore muscles. "Mmmm," Jess moaned.

"You're hurting babe," he assumed.

"I'll be fine," Jess commented. "I just took two Tylenol. So pizza sound good?"

"The usual," Don said applying pressure to her shoulders.

Jess grabbed the phone and placed their order all while Don's fingers worked magic on her stiff neck. Don moved in closer to her and moved his fingers down her back continuing to apply pressure in the right spots. "Are you sure you're okay?" Don whispered into her ear.

Jess slipped out of his grasp and turned so they were now facing each other. Jess leaned against the counter. "I'm sure I'm fine. I've taken harder hits when tackling suspects. I'll have a bruise and I'll be a little stiff tomorrow, but I'm okay."

Don nodded titling his head down placing a soft and tender kiss on her lips. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked again when they broke apart. "And I don't just mean physically."

"Did this case get to me? Yes," Jess answered. "Rape cases always do. But I'll be alright. You?"

"I'll be fine," Don answered.

Jess moved towards him and lightly placed her lips against his. "Rangers are playing tonight right?" she asked.

"Yes, they are," Don smiled thankful Jess didn't feel the need to push the 'talking' issue.

"Pizza in bed and a game sounds like the perfect evening," Jess said glad Don took the hint to change the subject not in the mood to talk.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

The pair lay curled up on Jess's bed. The hockey game was playing on the TV. Jess shifted her weight trying to get comfortable; her neck and shoulder were really started to ache. "Okay, I have to move," Jess said finally giving up on getting comfortable in that particular position.

"Thought you said you were fine," Don commented as Jess sat up.

"I am. I also said I would be stiff," Jess smiled. "And well I'm stiff."

"Lie on your stomach," Don said. "I'll give you a massage."

Jess did as she was told and stretched out on her stomach. Don moved positioning himself so that he had a leg on each of her sides and he kind of hovered over her. The pads of his fingertips rubbed across her sore muscles. He worked on her neck for quite awhile then he moved his fingers down her spine and gently rubbed circles up and down it. "Mmm," Jess moaned.

"Feel better?" Don asked.

Jess nodded. Don lifted his hand over to her shoulder and tenderly traced the shape of the massive purplish bruise that was beginning to form there. Don didn't like to see her injured in any way but he knew if he started getting protective Jess would kick his ass; plus, he knew she could take care of herself. "What are you thinking?" Jess asked noticing the change in his mannerisms. Jess flipped over so she was now on her back and Don was still straddling her.

"Just that I hate to see you hurt," Don said.

Jess lifted her head and kissed him. Don responded and kissed her harder intensifying the touch. His tongue slipped into her mouth and began to explore every inch of her. Jess wrapped her arms tightly around Don's neck and pulled him closer towards her. Her fingers glided up into his short black hair roaming them though. Don relocated his lips to her neck and began to plant butterfly kisses there. Don traveled on; nibbling at the front of her throat and on down to the cleavage that was showed off from her tank top.

"Mmm," Jess moaned pushing her body up against his.

Don signed as the friction caused a reaction in his pants.

Don moved back bringing his hands to her breasts. He brushed his index fingertips along each of her blossoms. Jess let her head fall back as she was going to enjoy his erotic touches. Don reached for the end of her tank top and lifted it up and off her body tossing it to the floor. Jess leaned forward so Don could with ease reach the hooks of her lilac silk bra and unclasp them. Don brought his fingers up to her shoulders and as he slowly lowered the strap on her right shoulder blade he planted kisses on her bare skin then he did the same with her left. Then he tossed the bra off the side off the bed to join her tank. Jess laid back once more giving Don full access to her. Don cupped her breasts and stroked them slowly in circular movements.

He rolled his fingers along her nipples stimulating and causing them to become erect. Don then opened his hands so that his palms were lying flat on her nipples and he gently drew open circles along her nipples. Jess moaned as pleasure began to flow through her entire body. Don smiled and dropped his head down and started to lick the sides of Jess's breasts with long, wet licks. He slipped his tongue across so he was underneath her breast and from there he licked until he reached the very top of her nipple applying a bit of pressure. Once Don reached the top of her boob, he positioned his tongue so that her erect nipple was at the very end of his tongue. Next, he flicked his tongue over her nipple.

Jess groaned taking delight from his touches. Don shifted his lips back up to her neck and up to meet her lips once more, "Are you okay with doing this tonight?" Don whispered to her when they broke apart. He looked at her directly in the eyes, "After the case."

"I'm sure," Jess stated. "I try not to bring my work home."

Don couldn't help but laugh, "I'm an exception to that statement."

"You are," Jess agreed and raised her head up to find his lips once more. Both knew they needed this tonight not to use each other as a means to forget but as comfort to each other after a horrible day.

Don kissed his way down to her neck once more and Jess arched her hips against him.

Don nibbled at her earlobe then back to her lips for one more kiss before he slipped off her altogether. Standing next to the bed, Don removed his shirt and pajama pants adding them to the pile of her clothing that laying on the floor. Jess watched him with a smile as he striped and as he went for the band of his boxers she crawled to the edge of the bed and jumped off the bed and on to the floor on her knees.

Jess looked up into Don's eyes and smiled. She looped her thumbs in the band pulling the boxers down over his trim shape and releasing his erection; her lips engulfed it in her mouth.

Her slender mouth move down his length and then back up again and out of her mouth altogether. Jess slipped her fingers around his rod and started a yanking movement up and down Don. Her fingers laced around his sacks letting them roll around in her fingers. Don felt the pressure build inside him; he locked his eyes with hers and allowed himself to enjoy every moment that Jess would provide him. Her mouth took in his member once more sliding it all the way to the back of her throat and letting it out of her grasp again. Jess then lifted to the underside and began to lick underneath before taking his whole member back into her mouth and again took him deep in her throat. Next, Jess let him slip back completely out of her mouth and she began to use her hand on him. Moving it up and down and up and down continually. Finally, Jess let him go once more and stood directly in front of him; she took his hands and placed them on the rim of her pajama pants. Don took the hint and gradually slid them down over her body, followed directly by her panties.

Don wrapped one arm underneath her legs and the other around her back; picking her up and gently laying her back on the bed. Jess reached behind her grabbing a pillow to put under her back and scooted herself to the edge of the bed. Don knelt down and raised her legs and placed one on each of his shoulders. Don slowly grazed his palm down her leg to her inner thigh and over her womanhood. He began to slowly move his fingertips across the outer part of her lips, applying pressure as he moved his fingers in a circular motion. Jess moaned closing her eyes feeling more bliss fill her veins from his every touch. "Don, stop playing it slow," she stated taking a deep breath.

Don chuckled as he knew from how wet she was she was close to the edge and he was going to enjoy taking her over it. Don continued with his circular motions on the outside of her not daring to give her the satisfaction of entering her…._yet. _Jess sighed out of frustration with how little contact Don was granting her. "What's wrong, Jessie?" Don asked with a teasing tone.

Jess looked him directly in the eyes. "Bite me," she stated.

Don laughed.

"Okay, bad choice of words." Jess laughed too.

Don ran his index finger down her lips and slowly inserted it into her followed by his middle finger. Jess closed her eyes once more and began to rock her hips as Don started to thrust his fingers in and out of her. He picked up his pace then he slowed down again driving Jess crazy. He slipped his fingers out of Jess and moved back from her, standing up. He was done fooling around he wanted to be inside her…_now! _

Jess pushed herself back to the head of the bed and lay back and waited for Don to come to her. Don went to the nightstand by her bed, opened the drawer for a condom and found a surprise there. "Now where did this come from?" Don asked pulling the toy out and showing it to Jess.

Jess's face tuned a deep shade of red. She had completely forgotten that she had tossed that there last week after attending a friend's Fantasia party. "It was given to me be as a joke at the Fantasia party. Deanna thought it would be funny."

Don just arched his eyebrows at her giving her a suspicious look. "It's still in the package, so there," Jess retorted sticking out her tongue. "So now would you get over here with the real thing?"

Don smirked and walked over towards Jess. "Well let's break it in," Don said.

"You're nuts," Jess giggled, "but I'm in."

Don smiled, opened the package to the toy before climbing onto the bed next to her. Don leaned in and kissed her. "Where?" he asked wanting to let her pick how this would go.

Jess thought for a second _what did she want?_ There were so many options all with wonderful results. Jess turned to face him finally deciding, "I want two dicks at the same time, I'll take yours in the back and this one," she reached for the pink dildo and place the tip in her mouth letting it slip in and out her mouth for a second before pulling it back out, "in my front hole."

Don swallowed and kissed her lips once more. He reached over to the nightstand drawer that was still opened and grabbed the tube of lube that was kept there for occasions just like this. Jess raised herself and moved herself over on his lap. Don squirted the lube onto his fingers and gently began to rub the liquid all around her back orifice.

Using his hands he lifted his penis up and Jess slowly and carefully at her own pace lowered her back down onto him, slowly slipping his entire length into her tight hole. Jess reached for the toy and placed it in her mouth making sure it was nice and wet before she carefully inserted it into her front opening. Don wrapped one arm lovingly around her waist and gently began to thrust his hips pumping his manhood deep inside her.

At the same time, Jess took a hold of the end of the dildo and began to plunge deeper inside her matching the same pace as Don. Don slid his hand that was around her waist down to her area and gently began to rub her there. Jess let her head fall back onto his shoulder and Don lowered his head letting his lips tickle her neck. "I'm so close," Jess whispered as Don pumped harder into her. Don lowered his hand bringing it to rest onto of hers with his strength he began to help her plunge the toy further inside her, speeding up his own pace and pumping deeper into her back at the same time. The fiery feeling that had been bursting to escape Jess since they started finally did as her juices exploded out. Don continued pumping himself and the toy into her until finally he hit his peak, sending his load throughout Jess.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Jess lay sound asleep on her back stretched across the bed with one leg strung over Don. Don lay sound asleep on his stomach one arm spread protectively over Jess; the other hung over the bed. The only sound in the room was Don's booming snores. The blankets shifted during the night from being divided evenly over both Don and Jess to completely covering Jess. Even with Jess being a bed and blanket hog, even with Don sounding like a foghorn; both were sleeping soundly content in each others' arms. The day's memories not forgotten but together they had helped each other get through this one.


End file.
